


But It's Better If You Do

by prettygirllostt



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is a demon princess, Crime Solving, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Riverdale is a Fae nation, but mostly just two idiots in love, fae, it's a magic AU, jughead is a Fae prince, there's a crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygirllostt/pseuds/prettygirllostt
Summary: Jughead Jones is the Fae prince of Riverdale. When Jason Blossom, a prominent Fae teen, is murdered, Jughead goes out on a limb and asks the Satan of Hellion for help. In walks Betty Cooper, the devil's daughter and the most powerful demon ever created. Betty has her own agenda and Jughead knows that. Still, that doesn't stop him from falling for her.A romance wrapped up in a mystery, Riverdale's original whodunit is put into a fantasy world of magic and power.





	1. I Have Friends in Holy Places

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, a friend and I did a writing exercise. We created two different characters then put them in a story to interact. That was 4 years ago. Today we have 5 novels, way too many AUs and about 50 side pieces of writing. I decided to take my latest favs and put them into that world. The world building was done with the help of my magnificent friend and I hope you stick with it. 
> 
> I do not own Riverdale or any of its characters. This is unbeta'd all mistakes are my own.

_**But It’s Better If You Do** _

**I Have Friends in Holy Spaces**

 

BETTY was lying on her balcony, pink tinted sunglasses perched on her nose and the three suns of Hellion circling above her, when her father walked into her room. She sensed him immediately but didn’t bother to look up. He would make himself known in a moment.

Lucas, the Satan of Hellion and Betty’s father, stepped out the balcony door and up to her chair, his shadow casting an odd light across her face.

“Daddy,” she greeted.

“I hate this form,” he told her. She smiled, pink painted lips tipping upwards. “You’re 300 years old. It’s time you looked it.”

“But I like this,” she replied, gesturing to her milky legs which were long and bare on the lounge chair.

He scoffed but didn’t comment on her looks again. She lowered her sunglasses, tucking them between her legs on her lap, and looked up at him expectantly. Lucas didn’t often visit her bedroom and when he did, it was with news.

“I’ve figured out how you’re going to prove your worth for the throne,” he said. Her eyes widened slightly but she said nothing. “We’ve received a message from prince Forsythe of Riverdale. It seems one of their pure blooded Fae children was murdered. He’s hoping our contract with them and with the state of New York overall will gain him access to our help. The Fae was killed in some kind of bleeding ritual. Their demon population apparently knows nothing so it’s down to us.”

Betty blinked and waited. When Lucas said nothing, she ventured, “It seems like you’re asking me to look into the murder of a small town Fae.” Lucas nodded.

“Why?” Betty asked.

“Riverdale is the only Otherworld city in the nation to offer safe haven to half and mixed bloods of all kinds. They also deal in blood stone blockers, energy maskers, and Fae drugs that make humanity blind to our kind. I’d like you to solve the murder and make sure that this Forsythe is running a clean city,” Lucas said.

“But Daddy, we don’t like clean cities,” Betty pointed out.

“Those drugs hurt us. We’re already struggling in the conversion from sacrifices to intent kills. What they’re dealing hurts us even more. Find out what’s going on inside Riverdale. You do that, you solve this murder and make sure that none of those drugs leave their town limits, and I’ll give you my throne,” Lucas said.

Betty had been waiting for over 100 years for her father’s throne. He’d made her by his own hand. Her blood stones, the stone inside a demon that kept them alive, were each formed by him and only him. She had no other parent to dilute the Satanic power and where most royals had 1 or 2 stones, she had 3. She was the most powerful creature in existence and like all demons, she’d been born with the knowledge of what she was meant to be. She was born to rule the Lower World but her father had shown his hand as she’d grown older. He hadn’t wanted a child to follow in his footsteps, he wanted a puppet who would rule like him. Betty was nothing like her father. Each new generation of demons bred a new sense of self and Lucas’ old school ideals left Betty with a sour taste in her mouth. She believed in demon cruelty just like every pureblood but she also believed in the other emotions. She could love and care like no other and her father hated it. He’d tortured her through her childhood, blaming her for the secret of her birth becoming public and hurting her or those she loved whenever she stepped out of line. He’d ripped her brother Chic's stone from his body for a month before putting it back just because Betty had said she wouldn’t marry just for power. Betty hated her father but she played his game in the hopes of taking his throne and changing Hellion for good. This was her chance.

“I do this, I get the throne?” she asked slowly.

“You do this and when you’re done, I’ll hand it over,” Lucas promised. Demons couldn’t lie and it was such a stark truth she knew he meant it.

She nodded thoughtfully. He didn’t tell her that he meant to kill her. He knew where her blood stones lay in her body and he knew who lived in Riverdale. This call for help had come at the perfect time to help him get rid of his daughter once and for all. She’d become troublesome and willful as she’d grown. He’d hoped to hide her until adulthood so he could train her himself but his secret had gotten out and she’d been raised in court. She’d developed her own ideas and plans, making Lucas worry for the future of Hellion. He would have his daughter killed and then the would start again. It was an easy plan to follow.

“Okay,” she said, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. On her arms, the tattoos she’d carved into her very bones swirled. “When do I leave?”

“Now,” he said. She nodded and stood. The quicker she got the job done, the quicker she could take the throne and banish her father. She didn’t bother packing. With her blood stones she could summon any of her things she needed. With a tight smile, she dropped off of her plane and made her way to the Upper World.

 

JUGHEAD Jones had not been expecting a reply for the Satan. He’d really just been exhausting all his options when he’d written that letter which is why he was surprised when he felt a heavy demonic energy enter the wards of his town. His head shot up from his laptop, causing his friends to look up too.

“What?” Kevin asked. Kevin was part merperson and his slick hair and cool toned eyes gave it away. He wasn’t very powerful though and he didn’t feel the surge when whoever it was arrived. He cocked his head when Jughead didn’t respond.

“There’s an energy,” Veronica said in excitement. Veronica, a half succubus with dark hair and bedroom eyes, had grown up in Riverdale but longed for the fast paced life of the city. She spoke of the purebloods who spent time there often and now looked eagerly in the direction of the energy surge.

Only Archie couldn’t feel it. He was human, pure and simple and though he knew that most of Riverdale wasn’t he treated them all as he would treat anyone. It was actually comforting. His red hair was bright in the afternoon sun as he grinned in self deprecation.

“Something else I can’t feel?” he asked. Jughead nodded.

“The Satan responded, it seems,” he murmured.

As if on cue, Cheryl Blossom stalked up to him. She and her northside minions were all sitting outside the school pretending they weren’t watching Jughead for any sign of a change and now Cheryl took her opening.

“You sent for someone,” the pure blooded Fae said, her eyes blazing.

“I did,” Jughead replied.

“And now they’re here,” she added.

“Obviously,” he said.

“Do I need to make it obvious, Prince Penniless?” she drawled.

He blinked up at her, half to annoy her and half to see what she wanted. She gestured impatiently towards the town border. He sighed and stood, putting his laptop on the wall he’d been sitting on and stretched while Cheryl glared. Shoving his hands into the pocket of his jacket, he began to sidle from his spot to the road. “Today!” Cheryl shouted and Jughead, not one to tempt fate, hurried up.

 

JUGHEAD had not been expecting help and he definitely had not been expecting Betty Cooper. He knew who she was the moment he felt her but he could hardly believe what he was seeing. The demon princess was petite with blonde hair in a perfect ponytail and pink tinted sunglasses perched on her nose. She had rosy pink lips that pouted sweetly, big, blue eyes that reminded Jughead of Bambi, a baby blue cardigan, and a pink Michael Kors bag over her shoulder. She smirked when she saw him, power flaring behind her eyes.

“Nice wards. You must be Prince Forsythe,” she said. “Jughead,” he replied faintly. He’d never felt such a strong demon before and it was knocking him for a loop. She could tell and held out her hand, a blue stone glowing just under the skin. Her tattoos, written in Satanic and unreadable to anyone but the royal family line, swirled up to her shoulder in ever changing patterns. When he took her hand he felt the power surge. She was testing him. He held his ground. After a moment she let go and nodded.

“Jughead,” she repeated, making a face. “Is that a joke?”

“Is Forsythe?” he replied. She chuckled slightly then caught herself, clearing her throat.

“I’m Betty,” she said. “My father sent me to solve your murder case.”

“Betty?” he asked. “Short for Beelzebub,” she breezed.

“Really?” he asked in shock. She laughed fully this time, the sound filled with sin and delight. He shivered.

“No. It’s just Betty,” she said.

“The demon king of hell named his daughter Betty?” he asked incredulously.

“No. He named me Farashti but I didn’t like it. When I came of age, I changed it,” she said. “Now. Tell me about the murder. All my father knew was it was a pure blooded Fae from an ancient bloodline.”

Jughead nodded and began to walk back towards town, his hands in his pockets. “Jason Blossom wasn’t just any Fae around here. His family took the land from the original native Fae many, many years ago. When that war died out, there was a vote. The Blossoms and those they brought with them could keep the land on this side of the maple trees but the king of Riverdale would be from the south. So my family, just as ancient if not as rich, runs all of Riverdale but it’s the Blossoms who own the people. Jason was being groomed to take over his family when his father stepped down. He was found dead by Sweetwater river by the kelpies there. They said he was in a ring of blood with small animal bones pointing in the four directions. We didn’t know what that meant and no one saw anything. So we called on you,” he said.

Betty thought about the ritual. She hadn’t seen one done but she knew what it was. “That’s an energy changing ritual. Whoever did it must have started one before with something smaller. You can’t just jump into a full sized kill like that. Most likely you aren’t looking for a demon but a Fae. Someone who wants to take on demon traits,” she said.

“Fae can do that?” Jughead asked.

“Sometimes. They have to be strong. And old usually. Their bloodline needs to have power or else it will just kill them but it works every once in a while. If they do it right, the final kill is a royal and it takes their place. It’s never worked out that far since royals are powerful, but it tends to be the end goal. We’re looking for someone strong who would want demon blood,” she said.

Jughead sighed and looked up as they passed Pop’s, the family watering hole smack between north and south Riverdale. He gestured. “Grab a milkshake and I’ll show you what I’ve got so far?” he offered.

She looked him over and he got the distinct impression she was sizing him up.

“Alright,” she said after a moment. “But you’re paying.”


	2. Nine in the Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead takes Betty to Pop's to discuss the case (and subsequently meet his friends). Toni makes her appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, this story will not ruin the show's plot since the killer won't be the same person. This has been a PSA.

**Nine in the Afternoon**

 

SOMEHOW Kevin, Archie, and Veronica had made it to Pop’s before Jughead. Probably because they’d assumed he’d be there and went straight there when he’d left. When he walked in with Betty, Veronica waved them over and Jughead sighed.

“Friends of yours?” Betty asked.

“Sort of,” Jughead sighed.

“Are we going to sit with them?” she asked when he didn’t move.

He took a deep breath. “Sure,” he said.

He didn’t want to introduce Betty to his friends. Not yet. He didn’t trust her. She might look innocent but he knew demons. Veronica could make herself seem harmless but she also ate emotions from those she had sex with. Betty was more powerful than any demon anyone had ever met. He knew that if she took offense to anything not only would her father find out, but she could deal with it on her own. He didn’t want to see any of his people dead, let alone his friends. He led them over like a man walking to the gallows. Betty noted his stance and resolved to be pleasant to him. It would be easier to get information out of him if he thought she was amiable. There were 3 young adults at the table and she blinked at their youth. She hadn’t realized she’d be working with teenagers.

“How old are all of you?” she asked.

“17,” Veronica chirped.

“18,” Kevin and Archie said together.

“Wow. You’re babies,” she said.

Veronica laughed. “How old are you?” she asked, a smile on her face.

“300,” Betty said. They all froze. Jughead sighed again and sunk into the booth as Betty took the time to study each one.

“A half succubus, a mixed merperson, and a human. Interesting company you keep,” she said to Jughead. He shrugged.

“No other options?” she asked, not sounding snide but merely curious.

Jughead bristled but it was Kevin who responded.

“Riverdale is a haven. We like to help people. Befriend them. Only the Blossoms and their cronies stick to the same species for their inner circle,” he explained.

Betty looked at the booth. She could either press against Jughead or pull up a chair. She looked at him, indecision clear and he grinned. It was slow and challenging and utterly Fae. She felt her competitive nature spring to life and slid into the booth beside him, pressing her leg to his firmly as she sat.

“ _Daddy didn’t teach me to back down_ ,” she murmured in French.

It was another test and Jughead knew it. He smirked, the left side of his mouth tipping up more than the right.

“ _Neither did mine_ ,” he replied.

Veronica and Kevin watched the volley as if they were watching a tournament. Jughead was notorious for his stoicism. He was the stony ruler of Riverdale and everyone knew it. FP Jones, Jughead’s father was still technically king but only in name. Jughead was the one who did the heavy lifting. FP was more likely to be drunk on a park bench talking to the squirrels than he was to do his job. Jughead didn’t fault his father too badly for it. It was hard to run a Fae nation, especially one with so much inner politics. Still, Jughead had taken on so much so young that he’d forgotten what it was like to have fun. Something about Betty Cooper, daughter of the devil and princess of Hell, brought out a light in Jughead’s eyes that they hadn’t seen since they were young. Kevin nudged Veronica who nodded back.

“So, princess, what’s it like living in Hell?” Veronica asked, leaning forward on the table, dark eyes bright.

“Betty,” Betty said absently. “Have you never been?”

“Betty. I like it. Very unassuming. My parents thought I should have the kind of name a demon could be proud of. They also have a sense of humor,” Veronica said. “No. I haven’t been. My father is human and my mother is pureblooded. She was cast out by her family for marrying my father.”

“Hm,” Betty hummed. “Why a human?”

“He got her with money. My mother has always been very...hedonistic. He bought her things, drove her around, charmed her, and told her that he didn’t mind being her meal if it meant he got to keep her,” Veronica said thoughtfully.

“It’s a good trait in a demon,” Betty said approvingly.

“Not always in a mother,” Veronica said, though she didn’t sound too put out. Betty looked chastised but said nothing. She knew what it was like to have a parent she didn’t like much.

“What about your dad?” Kevin asked.

“Kevin!” Jughead snapped but Kevin kept looking at Betty with wide, guileless eyes and though she felt the curl of contempt at the Fae in him, she answered.

“My father sent me here to help you,” she said.

“Not out of the kindness of his heart,” Kevin said.

She smirked. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Do you think it was? Out of kindness?” Archie asked, bringing Betty’s attention to his purely human form. Jughead winced. Having mixed and half blood friends was one thing but Archie...Betty studied him like he was a rat in a science project. Her eyes were calculating as she catalogued the fact that Archie Andrews was human.

“You’re human,” she said instead of answering the question.

“I am,” Archie said.

“And your friends let you come here to meet me,” she ventured.

Jughead leaned his head on his hands in defeat.

“They don’t let me do anything,” Archie said.

Betty smiled and for the first time, Jughead noticed her pink manicure with daisies on the tips. She curled her perfectly innocuous fingers around her chin and leaned in.

“You really think that?” she asked, sounding fascinated.

“I know that,” Archie said firmly. Jughead decided to jump in. Partly for Archie’s sake and partly so Archie wouldn’t ask him if he’d ever had to wipe his mind. He didn’t think Archie would like the answer.

Archie, despite everything that was different about them, was Jughead’s best friend. It didn’t mean Jughead didn’t do what he had to do, but it did mean that he at least felt bad about it. He glared at Betty, though he knew she had a point. When she only smiled, he turned that glare on Veronica and Kevin. In truth they had wanted to see what Betty would do. They hadn’t expected such an unassuming person but the power rolling off of her was unavoidable. They believed they could protect Archie, if need be. Seeing Betty and knowing exactly who she was told them that they couldn’t but she didn’t seem angry, only curious.

“You’re an interesting prince,” Betty said to Jughead. Jughead, who had heard far worse, only shrugged.

The waitress, a mixed blood from the southside, stopped at their table.

“What can I get you?” “Do you have any A negative?” Betty asked, looking over the menu.

The girl blinked, feeling Betty’s energy wash over her. “Um...we put it in the red velvet milkshake,” she said nervously.

“I’ll have that, then. Double whatever you usually put in,” Betty said. She hadn’t spared the girl any real glance but still the girl shook as she took everyone else’s order.

“Is the owner here a mixed or half blood?” she asked, fingers tracing the splitting plastic of the menu.

“He’s pure. Family’s been here for generations. They’ve owned the Chock Lit shop that long, too,” Jughead said.

“Could he...?” Betty inclined her head.

Jughead shook his in response. “Not Pop Tate. He’s happy slinging burgers and making milkshakes.”

“Did you tell her about the animal bones?” Veronica asked.

“I did,” Jughead said slowly.

“They smelled like desperation. Like the weak,” Veronica stated seriously. “I didn’t taste them in case they were cursed but I could feel it. When we called in Toni, she said she felt it too.”

“Toni?” Betty asked. She was curious. She hadn’t been to the crime scene yet and she expected Jughead would take her after they’d eaten, but it seemed a lot of people knew about the murder in detail. Most other cases in other regions that Betty had seen, the royals kept everything hidden from their people as best they could as to not cause a panic.

“She’s my second in command. She’s half Chaos demon,” Jughead explained.

“Do you not have any pureblooded demons?” Betty asked.

“Not here. They all live in the city. Riverdale may have its problems but it’s small fish for bigger demons. Toni is powerful, though. She helps keep the peace between the us and the demons,” Jughead said.

Betty studied Jughead once more. He wasn’t what she’d expected of a prince. He was good looking, that much was true, but it was unassuming. Kevin and Archie had more presence than Jughead, at least in the conventional way. Betty had met many demon princes and princesses in her father’s endless and ruthless hunt to get her married. He showed her the prettiest, the most powerful, and from what Betty could tell, the ones most scared of him. Jughead, she suspected, would not be afraid of her father. Not like those other demons. She liked his beanie, a hat with ridges that mocked a crown, and the grey hoodie he wore over a black T-shirt. Where Kevin was a traditional Fae, beautiful and sleek and careful about it, Jughead looked as if he’d just rolled out of bed. Betty couldn’t help but like someone who was so obviously being themself.

“I’m the only pureblood in town?” Betty asked. For a lesser demon, that might’ve been a problem. While Hellion corrupted those who went into it, the Upper World Fae regions could corrupt a lesser demon as well. But not Betty. Her power sung in her veins and in her bones, made of Hellion Black Gold and built by her father’s hands. She could feel the Fae all around her but she wasn’t scared. What was curious to her the most was that they didn’t seem afraid of her either.

“For now,” Veronica said smugly. Their food was brought out and everyone dug in. Betty was surprised she liked the red velvet milkshake. Demons didn’t like food as sweet as the Fae usually made it. Pop Tate walked past them and winked at her when she said it was delicious. She thought maybe Pop Tate knew something more than he was letting on. They ate in slightly strained silence, Betty asking a question every once in a while and the others answering it. When her phone rang she got up to answer it and heard Archie whisper to Kevin, “She’s hot.” She couldn’t help but smile at that, even if he was human. It was something so simple. She’d never gotten the chance to just be the hot girl. She wasn’t sure any pureblood demon had. Kevin hushed him and Jughead groaned as she picked up the phone.

“Hi daddy,” she said. Demons followed on the coattails of human innovation and, thanks to scouts to the Upper World, had the same amenities. Lucas had given Betty a cell phone after her first trip to the Upper World. It was easier than summoning each other every time they needed to talk.

“I’ve got you a place to stay. Alice and Hal Cooper. You’re their niece. Betty Cooper. Their daughter Polly ran away last year and did a tainting ritual. She’s down here now and they owe us,” he said without preamble.

“Okay, daddy,” she replied.

“Do you need the address?” he asked. She knew that was a test too and she said no quickly. Her father was always trying to prove she couldn’t stand on her own two feet.

“How’s the hunt going? Have you seen anything?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve been here for an hour. There’s nothing to see yet. I’ll go see the crime scene in a bit and then I’ll tour the town.”

“Have that prince take you. It’ll look better if you aren’t wandering alone,” he said, his voice tight. Betty wondered about her father. He knew how strong she was and usually she was the one worrying about what people thought of her. Her father believed that to be her biggest downfall. A pure blooded royal wasn’t supposed to care what anyone thought of them, yet Betty did. She had friends, had taken lovers (her father had killed nearly all of them in a fit of rage), and she cared for them and what they thought of her. He believed that made her weak.

She wondered what it was about Riverdale that made Lucas cautious. Lucas’ plan included the prince of Riverdale and he needed his daughter to be seen with the boy before it could get into motion. He needed to incise the people of Riverdale. Terrify them with his daughter on their soil. The prince might not have told her but pureblooded demons weren’t common in Riverdale and many of its citizens liked it that way. For him to escort her around would bring chaos and that was exactly what he needed.

“Is everything okay?” Betty asked.

“Of course, sweet blood,” Lucas said. It was no lie. Everything was going according to plan.

“I’ll have Jughead show me the scene and the town,” she said.

“Jughead?” Lucas asked.

“The prince,” Betty said, sounding distracted.

Lucas counted to 10 to calm himself. His daughter had always been willful. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Betty would become friends with the prince.

“Kill him if you must. Kill them all, if it comes down to it,” he said, hoping to hear her reaction over the phone. Betty blinked. The Immortal Council wouldn’t like that many deaths on their hands. They were charged with the balance between all races and species. Lucas was meant to answer to them.

“It wouldn’t be your fault, darling,” he continued. “They were doing things the Council frowns upon. No one would blame you.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, daddy,” she said slowly, looking back over at the table. Veronica was laughing at something Kevin said while Jughead smiled and rolled his eyes. Archie had his eyes on her, a small smile on his lips. They didn’t seem like bad people. In fact, she already kind of liked them. They were free in a way she would never be and she envied that.

“If you need to, darling,” he said again.

She nodded. “Okay,” she said. She resolved to do anything she must to get the throne from her father.

“Okay, daddy.”

“Good girl,” her father said. She didn’t have time to bid him goodbye. He hung up quickly, leaving her in stunned quiet. He hadn’t said those words to her since she was a child. She walked back to the table.

“Your dad?” Jughead asked, eyes catching hers. She nodded.

“He’s not going to come up here himself, is he?” Kevin asked, this time sounding nervous. Betty laughed.

“My father hasn’t set foot in the Upper World since the 1600’s and he won’t for another thousand years. You’re safe. Enough,” she said.

“You’re here,” Archie pointed out.

“That’s why I said ‘enough,’” Betty grinned. She batted her lashes at Archie who blushed and dropped ketchup on his shirt. Jughead frowned at her but she only smiled more brightly. Archie had started it, after all.

“I’ll meet you outside and we can go to the river,” he told Betty as he finished his food.

“You’re going to warn them against me?” she asked with a playful smile. It was too easy to play the part her father wanted. Too easy to be nice, to learn who they were and to maybe be normal for a day.

Jughead didn’t buy it. He knew an act when he saw one. He frowned. “I am.”

“You’re no fun, Jughead Jones,” she teased as she stood. “I thought Fae liked to have fun.”

“Usually we do,” Kevin said, “But Jughead’s got a stick the size of California up his ass.”

Veronica and Archie laughed while Betty smiled. Jughead made a sound of disgust.

“Outside,” he said again more forcefully.

Betty shrugged and left, leaving a $100 on the table. They all blinked at it but Jughead shook it off as the door closed.

“Arch, you can’t go after her,” he said when Betty was out of earshot. She might still be able to hear them, but at least they had a semblance of privacy.

“Why not?” Archie demanded. “I’ve dated half bloods before.”

“Half bloods,” Jughead stressed, “Not the heir to the throne of Hellion. She has 3 bloodstones. She could level Riverdale if she breathed wrong. Now imagine if she’s pissed at one of us. Our job is to keep her happy while she’s here so she helps us and doesn’t bring down our population by too much.”

“By too much?” Veronica asked. The demons in Riverdale knew they weren’t allowed to kill humans in the town limits and any hunt outside had to be sanctioned.

“She’s a pureblood, V, we can’t expect her to not kill someone while she’s here,” Kevin reasoned.

Veronica huffed. Incubi and succubi didn’t kill their victims. Not if they could help it. Blood tasted good to them but they didn’t like to harvest it. Veronica wished the princess could find a more peaceful way to protest.

“Just...be on your best behavior,” Jughead stressed. “We need this to work.”

His friends nodded at his earnest words. They turned to go, Kevin looking out the window.

“Well fuck,” he said. Outside was Betty, ponytail swinging, and beside her was a shorter girl in a leather jacket with purple highlights in her long hair. Toni Topaz, Jughead’s second in command and a half blood seeking refuge from Lucas’ far reach was chatting with the princess of hell. Jughead groaned.

“No one ever listens to me,” he said to himself.

“Nope,” Kevin said, shoving Veronica out of the booth.

“Come on. I want to see her face when she realizes.”

His friends hurried out the door and he followed, intent on keeping the peace. When they opened the door, two pairs of eyes swung to look at him and he was struck by how similar they were.

“Jughead,” Betty drawled, “You lied.”

Jughead swallowed thickly.

“Toni isn’t part Chaos. She’s Satanic. She’s my sister.”

Well, fuck was right.


	3. Casual Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty meets Alice and contemplates her life. Jughead and Toni discuss why they want Betty to like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pet sitting this week so I have more time to write. I don't think I'll be uploading chapters this quickly once this week is over, so fair warning.

**Casual Affair**

 

TONI Topaz, born in the early 90’s to a human mother who promptly dropped her at the door of a collective and never looked back, looked up at her clean cut older sister and marveled at her. She’d heard tales of Betty for years. Riverdale tried to teach their children about both of their cultures and Toni had gobbled up any stories of Betty that she could find. Betty was a hope the half demon world hadn’t expected. She was kinder than her father, fiercer in her devotions, and clearly loved her people. She was Toni’s idol. 

Toni had never planned to meet her. 

When she’d seen Betty outside Pop’s she’d tried to flee but Betty had called her over. It took only a moment for the demon princess to feel through Toni’s blocks.

“You’re not Chaos,” she’d said in surprise.

“Nope,” Toni said, unable to think of a better answer. 

“You’re like me. You’re…” Betty had trailed off, eyes wide. 

“Your half sister. Yeah,” Toni clarified. 

Betty blinked and that was when Jughead had come out. He’d looked scared for Toni but Toni got the distinct impression that Betty didn’t mean her any harm. There was curiosity in Betty’s eyes but not malice. When she questioned Jughead and he winced, she knew he’d lied to her on purpose. She could understand why, it was the how that had her curious. 

“How?” she asked.

“Well, when a man and woman are horny enough…” Toni trailed off when Betty snorted. 

“No. Father says he hasn’t been to the Upper World since I was made. He can’t lie. How is it possible?” Betty asked. 

Toni shrugged. “Don’t know, don’t care. I’m here and I have been since Juggie pulled the collective on the Greendale line into Riverdale.”

Betty absorbed that and nodded. 

“You can’t kill her,” Jughead said, his teeth gritted together.

“I wasn’t planning to. Yet,” Betty breezed. “Show me the crime scene, I want to get started.” 

 

BETTY surprised Jughead in every way possible. First she’d walked in looking like the girl next door, then she’d sat with his friends and hadn’t made any comments about their races and now she was walking beside Toni, a sister she hadn’t known existed, and laughing at something Toni said.  He’d sent Kevin, Veronica, and Archie on their way and was now alone with Betty and Toni. If anything went wrong, he knew they were all dead.

“What was it like growing up here?” Betty asked.

Toni shrugged. “Good, once Riverdale took in the collective. They got it shut down, got all us kids homes on the southside and got us into school. What about you? Hellion?”

Betty paused. “Hellion is a different place,” she said. 

Toni looked like she wanted to ask more but she held back. Betty clearly wasn’t ready to give up any information on her home.  They walked in relative quiet, Jughead watching them carefully until they reached the river’s edge. Betty shivered.

“It feels like Fae here,” she said.

“Our magic comes from the river,” Jughead explained. 

Betty nodded, her lip curling. She hadn’t been around many Fae and her energy was frissoning at the edges. She shook it off and inhaled deeply, finding the spot Jason had been found with ease. She knelt and touched the dirt thoughtfully.

“They cursed the very ground for this. Who could want it this badly?” she murmured.

Jughead sighed. He’d thought it was cursed soil but he hadn’t been able to tell with the Serpents and the Ghoulies using the woods as a turf war, the magic in the Earth itself was off kilter. 

“I’d hoped I was wrong about that,” he said.

Betty looked up at him, her eyes serious. “You’re not. They cursed it deeply. This is an ode to someone. I can’t feel who, they did a good job masking it but they aren’t just trying for demon status, they’re getting help. A demon with some substantial power is helping them.” 

For the first time since she’d walked into Riverdale, Betty was taking this seriously. A Fae murder was none of her business but one with the signature of a demon? That meant someone in Hellion was helping Fae kill one another for power. That would cause problems not just with the Immortal Council but with the two species alike. She didn’t want to be a ruler in the middle of a war. She stood with a frown.

“I need a list of anyone in Riverdale with ties to demons. Any kind of ties. I don’t care if its their milkman. I need the name. To find who’s doing this, we need to figure out who the demon is. A pure blood with power who’s connected to Riverdale and might get something out of raising a Fae to power. That’s what we’re looking for first,” she said.

Her focus had zoomed in once she’d seen the ground and Jughead was immensely glad of it. He looked at Toni, who nodded.

“I can get that for you,” she said.

“Good. Can one of you show me where Alice and Hal Cooper live? They’re my alias for the humans. I’m their niece, Betty,” she said, cocking her head and shooting them a bright smile. She looked so disarmingly normal that both Toni and Jughead blinked.

“What about Polly?” Toni asked before she could stop herself.

“What about her? My father said she moved to Hellion,” Betty asked.

“That’s not the story we heard,” Toni said doubtfully. 

“My father can’t lie,” Betty said again.

They knew it was true. When a demon lied, they got sick. Their body physically rejected lies. Small, white lies would cause only a cough but big lies like Toni would cause a sickness so bad anyone would notice. Toni shrugged. She didn’t know how Lucas was getting around the truth and she didn’t particularly care. What she wanted was to solve the murder of Jason Blossom and get Betty out of Riverdale. 

Betty sighed. “Lead the way. I’ll deal with it when I’m there.” 

Jughead and Toni nodded and led Betty out of the woods. She noted the weird energy but said nothing. Her father had given her a task and she was going to complete it as quickly as possible. 

 

ALICE Cooper knew she was waiting for Betty. She also knew this was her only chance to get her daughter back. After the loss of her son thanks to his mixed blood heritage, she couldn’t risk anything coming in the way of her and Polly. She’d told Hal as much when he’d protested the  _ Satan’s  _ daughter living under their roof. She’d been told she’d know Betty when she saw her and she did. The pretty blonde might not look the part but she felt it. Alice opened the door and held out her arms.

“Betty!” she greeted warmly. Betty’s gaze flicked around, noting curtains open at the houses on the street. She settled into her character and smiled widely, bouncing on her toes.

“Aunt Alice!” she squealed. Jughead’s eyebrows raised as the demon skipped into Alice Cooper’s arms. Neither of the two women seemed much like skippers. Toni snickered.

“She’s good at it, at least,” she muttered. Jughead was inclined to agree. Betty was good at pretending. He just wished he knew what parts of her were real. 

“I’m so glad you’ve come to stay with us,” Alice continued as she pulled away from the hug. Betty beamed.

“Me too!” she said.

Jughead marveled at how she was able to say such things without coughing at all. Maybe she was happy to be away from Hellion. 

“Come in! Your friends can come by later. Betty needs to get settled,” Alice said, steely eyes catching Jughead’s and holding.

He nodded slowly. “Sure thing, Mrs. Cooper.”

“Betty was going to come to dinner with us,” Toni piped in. “We can pick her up later.”

“Not on that motorcycle, Mr. Jones,” Alice snapped. “You’ll get yourselves killed.” 

“Of course,” Jughead said. Toni could borrow her uncle’s truck or he could take his father’s. No doubt he wouldn’t notice. 

“Motorcycle?” Betty said, interest sparking in her eyes. Jughead nodded. He pushed down his pride at putting that look in a pureblood demon’s eyes. 

“Come inside, Betty. We have lots to catch up on,” Alice said more forcefully. Betty turned away, rolling her eyes. 

“I’ll see you later,” she said over her shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Jughead said with a small wave. “Later.”

When Betty disappeared into the house Toni shouldered him, laughter bubbling up.

“You’re so screwed, Jones,” she said.

He didn’t think it would be truthful to deny it. 

 

BETTY found Riverdale relaxing. She spent the rest of the afternoon sorting through the clothes her father had sent to Alice. Some were things she’d chosen on her own and others were things he’d always wanted her to wear. She threw those in a pile. One year, during the ball with all the royals of Hellion, Lucas had ordered her to change. She’d made her hair black and short and had worn a slinky dress with her bat-like wings out on display. Her father had loved it and she had never felt less like herself. Some of the clothes in the pile on the floor reminded her of that night. Of princes and princesses clutching her glove clad fingers. Of kisses pressed to her neck by a lover who no longer lived. She clenched her fingers into her palm and kicked the pile, focusing instead on the pink walls of Alice Cooper’s guest room.

Alice was severe where Hal was soft. While Alice listed the rules of her home in a no nonsense tone, Hal had shifted nervously. It was clear he was the one who feared her father. She’d asked about Polly but had gotten no real answers. When she’d asked about the Blossoms, Alice had begun to talk and hadn’t stopped for an hour. It was clear that at least to Alice Cooper, the Blossoms were what was wrong with Riverdale.

“And if those Jones’s had more of a backbone the Blossoms would be out of Riverdale on their asses but Fae like to keep the peace,” she spat. Betty nodded and let Alice speak. She could use some of the information Alice was spitting and the longer Alice went on, the more she implicated herself at least in helping to kill Jason. By the time Betty was allowed to unpack she’d come up with a list of people just from Alice’s ranting that she wanted to ask Jughead about.

Jughead. Jughead Jones. Prince of Riverdale and an unlikely ally in this world. Betty paused in her unpacking. He was like no one she’d ever met and she didn’t quite know what to do with that. She’d met Fae before. She was actually the reason New York City had a Fae kingdom at all. Her interest in the Fae had made Lucas nervous but it had always benefited the Upper World creatures. Jughead was just as different from them as Betty was from other demons. She’d never felt at home with her people. She loved them and she wanted to protect them and help them expand their world but she never quite felt like one of them. She’d always blamed her father for that but it might have just been who she was. She pictured Jughead’s easy smile with his friends and the cool way he watched her when she spoke as if he wasn’t quite sure what to believe. Something about him bothered her and the longer she was alone, the more she thought about it. When Alice called her for dinner she was relieved to go. 

 

“I can’t believe you invited her for dinner!” Jughead hissed as he drove to the Cooper’s house.

“She should meet the other demons, not just me and Veronica. She should see how we live here. Maybe if she does she won’t report shit back to her dad,” Toni explained. 

“And when she finds out who you’re dating? How close we all are?” Jughead asked tersely. 

“Maybe she’ll like it. You know the next generation is rumored to be better, Juggie. They’re supposed to want different things. If we show her this life, maybe she’ll appreciate it,” Toni said. “Besides, you wanted to see her again.” 

Jughead glared while Toni laughed.

“You think we didn’t notice? You can’t stop staring at her,” she said. 

“She’s the most powerful demon to exist ever!” Jughead exclaimed.

“So? You’ve met purebloods before. You’ve never looked at anyone quite like that though. We’re all interested,” she smirked.

“You tell Cheryl and I’ll tell her you still use a nightlight,” Jughead warned.

Toni shrugged. “That’s fair. Come on, get out, we’re late.” 

Alice opened the door and watched the two approach with tight lips. 

“Betty’s on her way down,” she said. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Cooper,” Toni said.

“You listen here, if you poison that girl away from her father any more than she already is, Lucas will hear about it. You understand me?” Alice hissed.

Toni blinked but nodded. “We don’t plan to, Mrs. Cooper.”

Alice straightened as Betty walked out the door. She smiled tersely. “Good. Home by 11.” 

When she slammed the door, Betty shrugged. 

“Where are we going for dinner?” she asked.

Jughead was too busy staring at her to answer so Toni stepped in. “We got the crew together for you. Meet some of the minds working on this problem, demon and Fae.” 

Toni held out a leather jacket. “It’s gonna get cold,” she said.

Betty took it and shrugged it on. “Let’s go.”

Jughead blinked as the two women walked past him.

“Juggie!” Toni called over her shoulder. When Betty turned to look too he was paralyzed by it. Shaking himself, he jogged down the path to meet them and hopped into the driver’s seat. 

“Let’s go meet the gang,” he said. 

Betty smiled. “It’s about time.” 


	4. Far Too Young To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty meets some of the Serpents and discusses the political structure of Riverdale.

 

 

**Far Too Young To Die**

 

JUGHEAD drove into the southside without paying much attention. He was far too preoccupied with Betty’s legs in her grey dress.

“Did you buy a wardrobe just for this?” he felt compelled to ask.

She laughed. “No! That would such a waste.” 

“You dress like this normally?” Toni asked skeptically. Betty was very Stepford Wives and she wasn’t sure how to say that nicely. 

“Yes. Is that so hard to believe?” Betty asked.

“Don’t your siblings say something? Your friends?” Toni pushed. She wanted to know about Betty. About Hellion. About the people around the princess. Betty frowned.

“My siblings hate me because I took away any chance they had at the throne and my friends are all dead,” she said flatly. The air in the car had gone cold and electric. Jughead kept his eyes resolutely on the road as Toni tried to come back from such an answer.

“I’m...I’m sorry,” she said.

“Don’t be. But don’t think my life has been any better than yours. If anything, you’ve lived more than I ever have or will,” Betty said shortly.

Toni had always assumed her path had been worse than her pure blooded sister. She’d dreamt of Betty, happy and vicious in Hellion’s depths. While Toni had suffered in a collective, a place for half and mixed blood children whose parents didn’t want them, Betty had a family. When Toni fought the messages of the collective that told her she was nothing and that the Creator hated her just for living, she thought of Betty, perfectly safe in Hellion. The picture Betty painted, however small, was not a happy one though. It gave Toni pause. She had never been thankful for what she had but now she could see it through Betty’s eyes and for once, her life looked pretty good. 

“So, who’s going to be here?” Betty asked in the silence her statement had caused. Jughead cleared his throat.

“Just some of the people who work with us,” he replied.

“You already told me that. Who?” Bett stressed.

“My guys are Sweet Pea, Tall Boy, Trev, and his sister Valerie. Juggie usually goes to Moose, Reggie, or Kevin,” Toni said.

“What about Veronica?” Betty asked.

“Do you know any succubi? They don’t like to get their hands dirty. She’s good for information but not the gritty bits. She’s just a friend,” Toni replied.

“What about the Blossoms? Jughead said they had a pure inner circle. Who’s in that?” Betty asked.

“Cheryl has the Vixens. They’re the cheerleading squad but with the exception of Veronica, they’re all Fae. It makes the boys nuts but it’s really just a ruse. Cheryl runs the girls of the school with the Vixens. Oh, and Josie. She’s one of Cheryl’s minions she just gets a pass since she sings in a band. Jason had the Bulldogs, the football team, but with him dead there’s a hole. They’ve been talking about giving Archie the team but he’s human. The Bulldogs aren’t purely Fae but having them run by a human would be a slap in the face to Riverdale as a whole,” Toni explained.

“You know a lot,” Betty complimented. “You must be good at your job.”

“I like to think I am,” Toni preened. 

“Toni is the best second I could have,” Jughead said.

“Will she follow you when you take the crown?” Betty asked.

Jughead laughed and Toni looked confused. “She’s asking if we’ll get married,” he explained. Toni turned red.

“No,” he said, “We won’t. My dad wishes we would but we won’t. He thinks a tie to the demons in town would help us. Honestly, I should marry a Blossom and end this shit, but I can’t bring myself to think about it. Cheryl says I’m tortured, like Poe without the crazy cat killing thing and I think she’s nuts too. Fae only marry one person and as my dad says, I can’t waste it.” 

“Do...do demons marry for love?” Toni asked quietly. 

“Some do,” Betty said, “But not royals. We marry for power.”

Jughead understood how that felt. He’d had that fight with his father enough. They’d screamed at one another, Jughead refusing a life he couldn’t enjoy living at least a little and FP yelling back that every king had to give up something. 

He looked at Betty in sympathy. She shook her head, reading his expression. 

“Don’t. It’s fine. I knew it when I was born and I grew up knowing it. I was never going to be with the people I love,” she said.

“That doesn’t make it suck any less,” Toni said.

Betty shrugged. After a moment, she said, “Tell me about the crew.”

 

BY the time they made it to the bar, Betty knew everything she could about the group Jughead led. He explained that he’d only invited those Betty would see daily. There were more who were a part of the Serpents and went to school with them but Jughead didn’t want to overwhelm her.

“You don’t need to worry so much about me,” Betty said outside the White Wyrm. “In case you haven’t noticed, I can take care of myself.”

Toni snorted and shook her head. “Juggie likes to take care of everyone. If he likes you, you’re protected. No questions asked. You better get used to it.”

“Toni,” Jughead said warningly. 

Toni linked arms with Betty and winked at Jughead.

“Juggie’s just mad that I call him out. Come on, I’ll explain the difference between the Serpents, the Ghoulies and the Blossoms before everyone gets here.”

 

BETTY’S head was swimming by the time Jughead’s friends started trickling in. Riverdale was a small town to have such a robust sense of politics. The Serpents, Jughead’s inner circle and the ancient supporters of the Jones’ claim to the throne were mostly half blooded Fae. They varied in strength and race, many having come straight from the river like Kevin’s family of merpeople. The Ghoulies were mostly half blood demons and their cast changed weekly. They were in charge of drugs in Riverdale which was information Betty filed away. Alice had seemed sure it was the Serpents but Betty was more inclined to trust what Toni and Jughead told her. They seemed more competent and less crazy. Lastly was the Blossoms. While they weren’t an actual political power, everyone knew Mayor McCoy was in their pocket and that Josie’s friendship with Cheryl was grooming her to take over for her mother when the Mayor finally stepped down. The Blossoms had their hand in every pure blood business except Pop’s if Toni was to be believed. Betty absorbed what she could and greeted everyone as kindly as she could. There were many half blood Fae in the room but none of them looked too nervous around her.

“They’ve never met a pure blooded demon, they don’t know,” Jughead whispered to her when she seemed confused. 

She nodded slightly, unsure how a town so filled with Otherworld creatures could have never seen a pure blooded demon. She knew there was something they weren’t telling her but she had enough on her plate for the moment. She smiled and talked and when the time came to discuss the murder, she was quiet as they spitballed.

“I think it was the Ghoulies,” Tall Boy said. Some of the others nodded. “Why would anyone kill a Blossom? It’s nuts. And the Ghoulies are nuts.”

“Yeah, it’s easy to blame it on us but why would we do that? Jughead’s getting the throne. No matter what, he’s the king. He can overrule them. Why start a war?” Sweet Pea asked. 

“Cheryl’s out for his head,” Moose said, his arm around a small girl with pixie blood named Midge. 

“Because Cheryl’s a crazy bitch, no offense Toni,” Midge added.

Betty looked at Toni with new eyes as the girl lifted her chin. “She might not like the Serpents, but she wouldn’t blame Jug. It’s probably her mom,” she said. 

“Girlfriend?” Betty mouthed at Jughead. He nodded. 

“Confused us all, but they work,” Kevin added quietly. 

Toni pretended not to hear them. “I’ll talk to her again but I’m with Tall Boy. I think it’s the Ghoulies.”

“What about the  _ Satan? _ ” Reggie asked loudly. Betty leaned forward.

“What about him?” she asked. 

“He sent you. Why? There’s no way this is a big enough issue to warrant the help of Hellion,” he snorted. “So what’s in it for him? Or you?”

Betty opened her mouth to speak when Jughead jumped in. “Did you know that Sootfall in New York exists because of Betty? Which means we pretty much exist because of Betty? Riverdale wasn’t an actual kingdom until Sootfall. If anyone has an investment, it should be Betty.”

The stunned silence that fell after Jughead’s speech made even Betty blink.

“Jughead…” she trailed off. No one had ever defended her. Even those she loved feared her father. She didn’t know what to say. This Fae prince she’d met only hours before had just defended her to a roomful of people for something that wasn’t even that insulting. She blinked a few times before saying, “I don’t presume to know anything about Riverdale. I helped a princess on a whim when I was a child and up sprouted a nation. I didn’t know that her idea for a nation would actually work.  I can’t even be proud of it. Jughead gives me too much credit. What I can tell you is that my father sent me here to solve a crime. If I’m being blunt, why would we kill a Fae? He isn’t royalty, isn’t in line for any kind of throne, and isn’t bothering Hellion at all. He wasn’t even on our radar. It seems like a waste of energy. I’m here to help, whether you want me to or not. I think it would easier if you let me, though.” 

If the silence after Jughead was deafening, this was ringing. No one moved, no one breathed, and no one dared to say a word. Betty rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not going to kill anyone who disagrees with me,” she said. “I save that for my father’s guards.”

Toni chuckled and the others joined in nervously. Jughead didn’t want to ask if she was kidding. While the others began to speak again, she winked at him then nodded towards the door. He followed her when she stood. Toni watched them go but didn’t follow. She knew Jughead needed this and it seemed Betty might need it as well. She turned her attention back to the group, giving them their privacy.

 

“THEY don’t mean it. They’re just scared,” Jughead said. Betty shook her head, her fingers wrapped around her elbows.

“I’m not angry,” she said, “And I’m not going to hurt anyone. I’m just….surprised. No one’s ever stood up for me. And that was so silly, Jughead. That’s not even close to the worst thing someone’s said about me or my father. It won’t be the last. I just wanted to...thank you, I guess.” She winced on the words.

“Have you ever said that before?” he asked, trying not to laugh. He didn’t know what it was about Betty that was so endearing but he was trying to fight it. 

“I try not to make a habit of it,” she said. 

“I can tell. You’re welcome. Besides, all I told them was the truth. Whether you meant to or not, you’re the reason we’re all here. The reason we get to do even a little bit of good for half and mixed bloods. With your contract, Lucas stays away from us and we’re able to help people. Plus that contract, however stupid, keeps others on the Council from trying to hurt us. We’re small and I’m thankful for whatever help you give, even if it’s accidental,” he said passionately. 

Betty nodded, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She looked back at the White Wyrm. “Who do you think did it?”

Jughead sighed and pushed a strand of hair back under his hat. “I wish I had an idea. It could be any of them. The Ghoulies who just want territory and to destroy the Serpents.... The Blossoms...Cliff Blossom has been speaking out about putting Jason in his place...it wasn’t any of us in that room but it could be someone else. We’ve had dissent before. The only people for sure I know didn’t do it or didn’t know about it are in that room.”

“You think Archie Andrews could kill a Fae?” Betty asked, laughter in her voice.

Jughead smirked. “Okay. And Archie. But that still leaves too many people to count.” 

Betty sighed. “Is it sad that this is a vacation for me?” she asked, looking up at the sky. 

“Normally I’d say yes but I get the impression your life is very Frankensteinesque where you’re the creature,” he replied.

She shot him a quick grin. “You’re quick on the uptake, Jones. My father...well he’s not someone you mess with. He told me once he nearly named me Copernicus. I’m glad he didn’t. It’s a cruel name for a demon. We can’t see the stars in Hellion. I’d have been named for a stargazer and I’d never be able to see them.” 

He leaned back on the hood of his truck and tipped his head back. “I don’t pay them much attention,” he confessed.

“You never pay much attention to the things that are always there,” she murmured. “Come on, I want to do shots and I have a feeling your friends can help me with that.” 

Jughead could tell the forced end of a conversation as well as the next guy. He pushed off the truck and followed her back into the building. She walked right through his men and to the bar. She ordered a fleet of shots and brought it back to the table.

“Everyone pay attention and try to keep up,” she said. Reggie and Moose smirked. They grabbed a drink and handed the rest around. After a moment’s hesitation, Jughead took one too. 

“To the things we don’t see,” she said, “And the things we forget are there.”

She shot back the drink as the half and mixed bloods around her cheered and followed suit. When she lowered the glass she caught Jughead’s eye and smiled. He shot back his drink and took the next one. There’d be time enough to think about the murder. He found that for once, he just wanted to have fun. Keep up, she’d said and he did. 

 

TONI drove Betty home hours later, well past the time Alice had dictated. It didn’t matter. Betty was powerful and there was alcohol in her veins. She dared Alice Cooper to say something. But it wasn’t Alice waiting on her steps. It was Veronica. The dark haired succubus reeked of sex and sin and Betty smiled.

“Hey, dirty girl,” she greeted.

Veronica stood. The top 3 buttons of her dress were open, showing off the smooth skin below. 

“Hey princess,” she drawled. Without another word she caught Betty’s collar in her hand and yanked her in. When their lips met, Betty groaned and Veronica smiled. “Show me your bedroom,” she ordered. 

Betty stepped forward, crowding Veronica towards the front door. 

“Yeah, okay,” she said. And she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copernicus is the name of the character of the original story :) I hope you're enjoying this so far! Thank you so much for reading


	5. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Veronica have a night together and become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter solidifying their friendship. I couldn't quite find a place to put this in a chapter so I made it its own. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely notes. I love you guys. Seriously. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr : raebae1991 and instagram with the same handle

 

**Intermission**

 

VERONICA tasted like sin and vaguely like whoever it was she’d eaten before. When Betty pushed her down onto the bed, Veronica grinned and didn’t fight it. 

“Not such a good girl, Betty Cooper,” she said. 

“You were the one on my stairs,” Betty replied, pulling her dress over her head.

“Only to talk,” Veronica said. Betty grinned. Half demons could lie, unlike their pure blooded relations. She had no doubt that Veronica wanted this as well. 

“We could do that,” Betty said, toying with her dress as if thinking about putting it back on. Veronica stopped her, fingers curling around Betty’s wrist. The golden skinned young woman shook her head.

“I’m interested now,” she said.

“Am I that easy?” Betty asked, kneeling with her legs on either side of Veronica’s hips. She threw her dress on the floor. Veronica traced her fingers along Betty’s tattoos. They writhed on her skin, her pleasure making them dance.

“I didn’t think so,” Veronica murmured. “But maybe. Or maybe I’m just that good.” 

Betty kissed her neck and Veronica moaned. 

“Why are you here?” she asked the succubus. “And don’t lie to me.” 

“I like you,” Veronica said breathlessly as Betty licked at her skin. “I want us to be friends.”

“Do you eat from all your friends?” Betty asked, her hips rolling.

Veronica caught Betty’s waist in her hands and sighed. “No. And I’m not here to eat. Just to enjoy.”

Betty had slept with both succubi and incubi before. They were lovely, naturally good at what they did but usually it held no truth. It was a hypnotic dance either for sustanese or pleasure. They never meant the things they said, even if they believed it in the moment. Veronica sounded earnest and Betty believed her. She paused, looking down at Veronica. She’d pulled the half blood into her room without a thought. She knew she would do it again. Demons were slaves to their passions and Betty had many. Beautiful people were a vice of hers. Still, Veronica’s words rang in her head. 

“You won’t eat from me?” she asked. She was a powerful meal. If done right, her energy could feed a succubus for weeks. Veronica shook her head, her dark eyes serious. 

“You’re helping us. And you seem...nice….in a way. I want to feel that. That’s all,” she said.

“You can’t fall in love with me,” Betty warned.

Veronica laughed. “I won’t. I’m in love with Archie,” she said. 

Betty pictured the charismatic redhead. She grinned, seeing them together. “I like that,” she said.

Veronica slid her hands tentatively up Betty’s side. “Is this still okay?” she asked.

In answer, Betty kissed her. She pushed at Veronica’s sweater and unzipped her dress as their mouths moved together. When she stood to allow Veronica to undress, she grinned, her pouted lips red from use.

“More than okay,” she said. 

And it was. 

 

FOR a human, making a best friend by sleeping with them might not be normal but for Betty it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. She and Veronica took each other in countless ways through the night. In between they talked. First about the murder and then about Riverdale itself. Veronica told Betty about growing up with Kevin, Jughead, Archie, and Toni. She talked about the town and how special it was. Betty fell more and more in love with Riverdale with each word. As the sun came up, Betty laid her head on Veronica’s shoulder and hummed.

“What?” Veronica asked.

“I like you,” Betty said, sounding troubled.

“So?” Veronica laughed. “That’s good.” 

“The people I like tend to end up dead,” Betty said. 

Veronica quieted. She stroked Betty’s hair as she thought. Finally she said, “Your father isn’t very nice to you, is he?”

Betty barked out a laugh. “My father isn’t very nice to anyone. Least of all me. I’m his biggest risk and his greatest disappointment.” 

“Why do you stay there? You could leave. Kill him. Do something else,” Veronica asked softly.

Betty rolled to look up at Veronica. “Demons are born knowing what they’re meant for. I was created to be a ruler. When we don’t get to be what we were meant to be...we go mad. I can’t leave and if I kill him I’ll lose any support I have from my people. I have to wait until he gives me his throne. Which he will, once I’m done here.” 

Veronica nodded slowly. “That’s why you’re taking it so seriously.”

“It’s why I was at the start. But someone is helping whoever did this. Someone big. I need to find them before something worse happens,” Betty said.

Veronica sighed, her skin warmed by Betty’s own. 

“The sun’s coming up,” she said.

“I told Jughead I’d meet him before school,” Betty said. She paused then laughed. “School. I’m 300 and I’m going to high school. I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

Veronica yawned. “There is. We should get some sleep if we’re going in. You tired me out.”

Betty smiled, her eyes warming. Veronica felt herself responding and let herself flop backwards. 

“Or you could tire me out more,” she offered. 

Betty slid up her body. “That’s what I thought.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone figure out what band all the titles come from? ;)


	6. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Veronica are friends, Jughead is jealous and Cheryl tells Betty about Polly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters today too. I'm on a roll. Hope you're enjoying the story! I love the comments so keep em' coming!

**The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty**

**A week later**

 

ALICE glared at Betty as she ran down the stairs, Veronica Lodge a step behind her. Since that first night the two girls had been inseparable and Alice was losing sleep to the noise they made at night. They were laughing as they spoke, Betty looking like a teenager herself even with all her power. It reminded her of Polly and that was something she didn’t want to feel. 

“I didn’t know Veronica was living here now,” Alice said icily as they stopped at the counter. Betty poured out some coffee and pulled a bottle of blood from the refrigerator. She poured it in and sipped, slumping in contentment against the counter. Veronica took a sip too before handing it back to Betty. She said nothing, watching Alice with sneaky eyes and a smirk. 

“She just came over to go over some notes about the murder. And do some chemistry,” Betty said easily.

Alice eyed Veronica who smiled innocently. 

“I’ve told your father about this,” she said.

“Good,” Betty chirped. “You should tell him that the first lead didn’t pan out but we’re working on a second one now. Oh, and that I aced a history test. I’m sure he’ll be proud.” She put the coffee mug down and winked at Alice before grabbing her backpack and heading for the door. Alice caught her arm roughly.

“You’re forgetting who you are,” she snapped.

Betty pushed the woman back, her eyes going red with flames. “No. You’re forgetting who I am. Touch me again and I’ll show you.” 

Alice stepped back, her lips a grim line. She nodded once, a quick jerk of her head, and Betty smiled as if nothing had happened.

“See you later, Aunt Alice!” she called as she went out the door. Alice swore under her breath and picked up the mug, dumping it into the sink. 

 

CHERYL Blossom watched Betty and Veronica, now B and V, strut into school, arm in arm.

“It’s a gross display of PDA,” she complained loudly. Josie nodded sagely. 

“It’s not any worse than you and Toni,” Kevin said. Cheryl whipped her head to look at the boy, her eyes cold. He was hovering nearby, not a part of her group but close enough that he could overhear. Not that she was being quiet. 

“Can it, aquaman,” she snapped. Kevin raised his hands in mock surrender. 

“Besides, they aren’t even dating,” Sweet Pea said. He was leaning on the wall beside Kevin and he pushed off as Jughead’s bike pulled into the lot. The other Serpents scattered around the lawn all began to move as well, converging around their king in practiced steps. 

“They sure seem like it. Seems like a conflict of interest to me,” Cheryl said haughtily. 

Jughead followed the two girls up the path, glaring at Cheryl as they went. Betty pretended not to hear, her head pressed close to Veronica’s. They were whispering when Cheryl stepped into their path.

“Betty Cooper,” Cheryl said loudly. “I want to talk to you.”

Betty looked up, her eyes flashing. Everyone around them froze. Betty might be the new girl but she was clearly not used to being second best. She straightened, her arm dropping from Veronica’s. Archie and the boys around him stilled. It felt as if the whole school took a deep breath. 

“What about?” Betty asked coolly. Her eyes dared Cheryl to challenge her, to try it. Cheryl didn’t flinch. She raised brown eyes to Betty’s and said, “My brother. And your psycho cousin, Polly.” 

Betty blinked. She hadn’t expected Polly’s name. Mostly because no one said it. Even when she asked about Polly all she got was awkward answers and silence. It was as if no one wanted to tell her the truth. If Polly had something to do with Jason’s murder, she needed to know. She let her shoulders drop and nodded.

“Okay. When?”

Cheryl looked surprised. She’d heard that the demon princess was high and mighty. Her Vixens had told her as much. They said she was loud in class and spent most of her time hanging all over Veronica Lodge. They made it sound like Betty was on vacation. The Betty in front of Cheryl seemed focused and not at all frivolous. She nodded shortly. 

“Lunch. In the Blue and Gold office,” Cheryl said, naming the unused newspaper office. 

Betty nodded as the bell rang. “See you then.” 

 

JUGHEAD didn’t like how close Betty had gotten to Veronica. It wasn’t the whispering at school or the giggling at Pop’s. It was the kissing in the hallway and the fingers curled together when they didn’t think anyone was watching. He’d cornered Veronica about it and she’d laughed in his face.

“Demons don’t think about sex like you Fae do. It’s just fun. Something to do with your body when you’re all wound up. Betty and I aren’t together, we’re just friends,” she’d explained. 

“What if she thinks of it that way?” he’d snapped back. He didn’t know why he cared so much. Betty was clearly fine and Veronica wasn’t hung up on it, so why was he? 

“She doesn’t. Jughead. If you like her, tell her. We’re just...passing time. If you really like her, you should say something. Fuck the rules,” Veronica had said. He’d hated it. Hated that she’d called him out on the thing he thought he’d hidden. Hated that she’d seen it. Hated that they could probably all see it. He was supposed to be solving a murder, keeping his kingdom safe and quiet but instead he was distracted by a demon princess he could never have. 

Veronica had patted his shoulder and left him to his thoughts. He hated that the most. 

At lunch he watched Betty kiss Veronica solely for the pleasure of doing so and he wished he could try that with her. But they were both royal. They were different creatures who lived in different worlds and what could be easy for someone like Archie would be like trying to hurdle a mountain for Jughead. When Betty and Cherly got up and headed towards the office, he sighed and followed them, telling himself he was only doing his duty. 

Betty ducked into the Blue and Gold’s office where Cheryl was already waiting. She’d somehow gotten there before Betty but the demon didn’t care how. She only wanted to know about Polly. The redhead was dressed in her signature crimson, a black shawl draped over her shoulders. She uncrossed her legs as Betty entered the room.

“I take it no one’s told you about Polly,” she said. Betty shook her head. “I assume you’ve asked,” Cheryl continued. Betty nodded.

“Everytime I ask, people shut me down. Jughead didn’t know either,” Betty said. 

“Yes, well the Prince Profitless isn’t really the first person people go to with information. I think Polly Cooper killed my brother,” Cheryl said.

“Why?” Betty asked.

“Because he knocked her up and got her sent to hell,” Cheryl said. 

Outside the door, Jughead groaned while inside, Betty sat down at the dusty desk.

“Tell me everything,” she said. 


	7. Trade Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Cheryl talk to Nana Rose. Veronica and Jughead discuss his feelings. Betty is poisoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm so glad you guys are all here! Thank you so much and keep the comments coming!
> 
> edited but unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

 

**Trade Mistakes**

 

POLLY Cooper was 18 years old when she found out she was pregnant with Jason Blossom’s child. They’d been seeing each other for over a year, though half of that had been colored by drama thanks to Polly’s affiliation with the Serpents and Jason being a full blooded Fae. His parents had been furious and hers weren’t too pleased either but the two were in love and they made no apologies for it. 

That is, until Polly was found out. Her belly had begun to swell and Alice caught her looking at onesies in the Target in Greendale. Hal had offered to have the baby magically removed as human abortions didn’t take on half bloods, but Polly had refused. Alice had stood by her, though it was done covertly and with anguish. She knew what could befall her child and she didn’t want to see it happen. A mixed blood child, both Fae and demon would not be accepted, not even in Riverdale. 

It was only two weeks after Alice and Hal had found out that demon collectors came. They were led by Penny Peabody, the resident demon expert, though no one could say what she was mixed with. They took Polly and when she refused to have the baby removed, they’d brought her to Hellion. Alice hadn’t been herself for weeks. She’d cried and cried, thinking of the child she’d given up to escape the fate her daughter now suffered. She suspected what they’d done. Burned the humanity out of her little girl in the hopes of changing the baby. It was a radical step but one that Hellion took in the hopes of squelching mixed blood births. After all, demons believed in bloodlines and pure blood was the only way to keep that strength. 

Alice looked at the photo of her family that they kept on the mantle. She forced herself not to cry. She thought about Betty who was in Riverdale to solve a murder. She wished the princess would change the rules that had taken Polly from her instead. One dead Fae meant nothing next to a pile of stolen and dead children. 

Polly Cooper was gone but her story was everywhere. It was whispered in alleys and passed down between mixed couples. It was a story Alice had hoped wouldn’t get to Betty. But it had. Betty stood in the living room, her arms crossed over a white button up with pink poodles on it. She looked disjointed, all sterness in soft lines. 

“My father took your daughter,” she stated. It was clearly not a question.

“He didn’t personally, but yes. His rule that mixed union children either have to be destroyed or changed got my Polly taken from me,” Alice said. 

“And you didn’t think that was important information for me to have?” Betty demanded, crossing her arms.

“You’re here for Jason Blossom, not my Polly,” Alice said. Betty rolled her eyes. They both knew that Alice was willfully ignoring Polly’s connection to Jason.

“You should have told me. Now you all look suspicious,” Betty said.

“Polly didn’t kill Jason and neither did I. What possible reason could I have?” Alice cried.

“He knocked up your daughter! When she refused to remove the baby, thinking it was out of love, she got taken away. The reform homes in Hellion aren’t kind. They may give Polly eternal life, but there’s a cost. I think you know that. Which means you have great motive. What I can’t understand is why you would help a Fae raise to demon power. You seem to be loyal to Hellion. As much as any half blood, anyway. Why help them? And who’s working with you?” Betty asked.

“I didn’t have anything to do with the death of Jason Blossom!” Alice exclaimed. 

“If you were pure blooded I could make sure of that but you aren’t. I want to believe it but until I do...you’re on the list my father now carries. He knows what you could have done,” Betty said firmly.

“Polly!” Alice wailed. “He’ll hurt Polly!”

Betty didn’t mention that she’d pulled Polly from the reform home as soon as she’d heard. She’d had her brother, Chic, the only loyal sibling she had left, do it. He now had Polly in a safe house away from Hellion proper. She was planning to meet the young woman when she could get away but she didn’t want Alice to know that. Not yet, at least. 

“I need to know it’s the truth,” Betty said. “If you’d told me, this wouldn’t have happened.”

She took her jacket off the back of the couch and stalked out the door. Jughead was waiting with Toni and Cheryl and she stalked down the walkway, rage in her veins.

“You okay?” Toni asked uneasily.

“If people would stop lying to me, I could finish this job and go home,” Betty said through gritted teeth. “This whole town smells like the fucking Fae.” 

Jughead winced. Betty spared him a quick glance. “I don’t mean you, Juggie,” she said, the name thoughtless on her lips. 

Cheryl watched as Jughead flushed, her lip curling.

“Come along, Betty Boop,” she said. “Nana Rose wants to speak with you.  You too, Prince Pathetic.” 

Betty rolled her eyes but followed Cheryl. She needed to speak to the Blossoms and this was her in. Jughead looked furious but she ignored that too. She wanted to get her job done. No matter how much she liked Riverdale, it was only a job. In the end she’d have to go back to her life trapped in a castle with people who hated her. It was easier to do it quickly so she couldn’t really remember what she missed. She thought about Veronica, who was the best friend she’d ever had, and about Jughead who through her two weeks had been a steadfast and truthful ally. She thought about Archie, the adorable boy who was kind and funny despite knowing he was out of his depth. Sighing, she was startled when Cheryl snapped her fingers in front of her face.

“Wake up, Buffy. We’re here,” she snapped. Betty shook her head and tried to put herself on task. It didn’t help that Jughead was wearing a leather Serpents jacket and that he was standing so close to her elbow. 

“Nana Rose was here when Thornhill was founded. She’s the first heir to the Blossom fortune,” Cheryl explained as she unlocked the door. 

“Did she pick Jason to take over?” Betty asked. 

“Nana Rose wanted me to take over, but Daddy said he thought it should be Jason. A woman has never run Thornhill. Daddy is a bit medieval,” Cheryl said, her voice going flat. Toni rubbed her girlfriend’s arm and Cheryl shot her a quick smile. 

Betty didn’t believe that Cheryl had killed her brother. Cheryl clearly had loved Jason dearly. It was odd to see, coming from a family of demons where children were pitted against one another as pawns. Chic was her only sibling of 10 that she liked and the only one she trusted. Her father had made sure the others wouldn’t stand by her. Still, her love for Chic wasn’t like that Cheryl had for Jason. She would be jealous if Jason wasn’t dead. 

“You should run Thornhill,” Jughead said, surprising them all. “You’re smart, Cheryl. You’d make a good leader. The Fae on the northside would be lucky to have you.”

Cheryl blinked and smiled tremulously. “Thank you,” she said, the words said without her character snark. 

He nodded at her before shifting his gaze to Betty once more.

“Cliff and Penelope aren’t kind people. Be careful,” he said.

“I’m never careful. That would be boring,” she said, grinning at him.

He ignored the bolt of heat her smile caused and she ignored how warm his words made her feel. Jughead and Toni stayed outside as Cheryl led Betty into the house. Jughead shifted his weight.

“She’ll be fine, Juggie. She’s like, the definition of fine. The Blossoms couldn’t hurt her if they tried,” Toni said.

Jughead sighed. “I know.”

“You just want her to be okay. That’s nice of you, but she doesn’t need protecting,” Toni said. “She’s the future  _ Satan.”  _

“How are you doing with that?” Jughead asked. She shrugged.

“She’s being nice to me,” Toni said. Jughead waited for her to say more. After a moment she rolled her eyes and kept going. “I like her but I don’t know if I trust her. I know she can’t lie but…”

“But it’s hard to think Lucas’ daughter could be so normal?” he asked. Toni nodded. She crossed her arms. 

“She seems so nice. I know her life sucks a lot, V makes that obvious, but it seems like too much. She’s fine with that fact that I exist. She...she’s nice,” Toni stressed again. 

Jughead nodded. He understood. He had a hard time accepting Betty as she was, too. It seemed impossible that the child of  _ Satan  _ Lucas could be so kind. But Betty was. She was friends with Veronica, even though she was a half blood. She helped Jughead and never spoke down to him. She respected Toni and the job she did with the Serpents. She was even good to Alice Cooper until she didn’t have a choice anymore. Betty was unfailingly fair, kind, and righteous. 

Jughead thought he might be in love with her.

Two weeks was a short amount of time to decide something like that but he’d never felt it before so he was pretty sure. It felt like lightning in his chest. Anytime she looked at him and smiled or smirked or just winked, he wanted to kneel at her feet. He was pretty sure that wasn’t because she was a princess. 

He was a prince, for hell’s sake. He’d scolded himself about it every time he felt like a little boy with sweaty palms but still, it wouldn’t go away. 

“You like her, too,” Toni ventured. They’d all noticed. All brought it up but still, Jughead did nothing. “You should just tell her. You’re being stupid, Jones.”

“I’m going to rule Riverdale one day and she’s going to rule Hellion. There’s no place in either of our lives for that,” Jughead said.

Toni studied him. He was probably right but it was obvious how much he liked Betty. How much he could like her if he let himself. Jughead had taken on too much too fast. He cared too much for Riverdale and the Serpents. He had no one who could hold him up as well. Toni wanted this for him. She wanted to watch him defrost under Betty’s warm gaze. Even if it ended terribly, she thought it just might be worth the price.

“You should ask her. Maybe she’s willing to risk it,” she said.

Jughead scoffed. “For a half Fae prince? I doubt it.”

“You never know, Jug. Worse things have happened.” 

 

CHERYL hated Thornhill. It was cold and filled with old magic. Even Betty shivered as they past iron banisters and cherubs.

“Father likes to remind us of what we can withstand,” Cheryl explained. She passed her hand over the iron, wincing at how it burned her hand. Betty pulled it back, her own hand pressing against the iron,  a scowl on her face.

“My father likes to remind me of that too,” she said. 

Cheryl looked into Betty’s eyes and for the first time drew her own conclusion. She nodded.

“I want to help you, Betty wannabe Cooper,” she said. “For Jason.”

“What brought around the change of heart?” Betty asked.

Cheryl took her time looking Betty over. Finally she said, “You’re the most trustworthy person in this whole town. I’d like to align myself with that.”

“What about Jughead?” Betty asked. 

Cheryl scoffed. “He’s a snake. A garden one, maybe, but a snake nonetheless. He slithers and when it comes to his people, he’ll do anything.” 

“All snakes have a soft underbelly, Cheryl,” Betty said.

Cheryl smiled, her red lips almost cruel. “Yes. And someday, someone will find his.” 

“But not today,” Betty supplied. Cheryl nodded.

“No, not today.” 

 

NANA Rose was old even by Fae standards. She sat in an old wheelchair, her back straight and eyes milky. She didn’t need them to know who Betty was.

“Lucas’ daughter. Never thought I’d see the day,” she said. 

“You can’t see anything,” Betty pointed out. Cheryl sucked in a breath but Nana Rose laughed. It was a husky sound, like brushing dust off of old records, and Betty immediately liked it. 

“You’ve got fire in you, girl. It’s about time someone with grit took over that hole in the ground,” Nana Rose said.

“I’m here to ask you about Jason,” Betty said. Nana Rose nodded, her chignon perfectly pinned to her head. 

“I thought you’d be here. My son complains about it every day. But I knew you’d come. Come to talk about Jason and that poor Polly Cooper,” she said sagely. 

Betty leaned closer. “What do you know?” she asked.

“I gave Polly my mother’s ring. I wonder where she put it?” Nana Rose murmured. Cheryl stroked the old woman’s shoulder.

“She comes in and out,” she explained. Betty nodded.

“Nana Rose, what do you know about Polly and Jason?” Betty tried again. 

“Polly? Come closer, dear. I haven’t seen you since the wedding,” Nana Rose said, her eyes sliding to the right of Betty as if looking at a ghost. 

Both Cheryl and Betty froze.

“The wedding?” Betty asked, leaning closer. 

“Well of course! You wore my dress! It was lovely dear, really. I just hope the baby is okay,” Nana Rose said. 

Cheryl and Betty locked eyes. Slowly, Betty asked, “What happened to the baby?”

“Oh, well Penelope told on you, poor girl. Don’t you remember? She didn’t want that mixed blood mongrel in our home. She told that nosey Penny Peabody and look what happened! I do hope you’re well, dear. Jason was so lost without you,” Nana Rose said.

Betty’s jaw worked but she could think of nothing to say. 

“I think you’ve upset Nana Rose enough,” Cheryl said, her voice uneven. “It’s time you go.”

Betty nodded numbly. Cheryl took her arm and led Betty to the door.

“Cheryl… I…”

“I’ll see you at school,” Cheryl said and shut the door in Betty’s face. 

JUGHEAD looked up as Betty walked out the door. She looked rattled. 

“Betty?”

“I need to talk to Penelope Blossom,” she said. 

“Why?” Jughead asked.

Betty looked up at him, her eyes piercing. “Because she sold Polly to the wolves.” 

 

POLLY Cooper had never thought too much about being a mixed blood. Her mother was half and her father was a little more than half, making her a mix that she couldn’t quite figure out. It hadn’t mattered. She’d grown up in Riverdale, a citizen of a Fae nation, though the official census didn’t include her (the Fae didn’t recognize demon kind as citizens, even if the Jones family did) and she’d never worried that something bad could happen. It was Riverdale. Nothing bad happened in Riverdale.

She was even happy when she’d found out she was pregnant. She was freshly 18 and in love with Jason Blossom. A baby just meant they could start a family. Alice had been supportive in the way Alice always was. She had cutting things to say but one day, when Polly had come home from school, there had been a crib in the living room.

Polly married Jason 2 days before before Penny Peabody and her Lower World goons came for her. She’d had 2 glorious days with the man she loved and then she’d been dragged to Hellion. She’d never been to the Lower World before but she didn’t get to see much. They’d thrown her into what they’d called a “recovery house” and she hadn’t seen the outside since. She was meant to have the baby soon and she knew that each little drop of searing blood they fed her was meant to burn away her humanity and the Fae blood in her baby. Every morning she woke up worried the baby had died. Every morning she woke up in her own personal hell. Until Chic, prince of Hellion, came and pulled her out.

She looked at the beautiful young prince and smiled. He’d brought her to their summer home. He’d explained how Betty had built it when they were children and its sprawling insides had been used only when Lucas was so fed up with his children that he sent them away. In the summer home Polly was safe. There was no blood forced down her throat. No torture or people trying to get to her baby. She fell asleep on the front porch, her hands wrapped around her stomach and basked in the 3 suns of Hellion. 

 

PENELOPE Blossom smiled as she watched Betty and her friends leave Thornhill.

“Do you think it will work?” Cliff Blossom asked. 

“Give it time,” she purred. “Give it time.” 

 

ANOTHER 2 weeks passed and Betty was getting frustrated. She had a headache she couldn’t get rid of and Penelope Blossom kept refusing to see her. If the woman ever left her house it would be easier but it seemed Penelope Blossom had become a recluse.

Betty let her head thunk on the table.

“Something wrong, B?” Veronica asked.

“My head hurts and I’m about ready to drag Penelope Blossom from her house kicking and screaming,” Betty mumbled.

Veronica stroked her back. “It’ll be okay, B. We’ll get her.”

Betty smiled slightly but didn’t lift her head. She thought that the best part out of all of this was Veronica. Veronica was an unwavering friend. She loved Betty ruthlessly and was happy to give whatever she could to the demon princess. Betty liked Archie and Toni and even Cheryl, but it was Veronica she loved.

And Jughead. But that was ridiculous and she knew it. He was a half blood prince of a Fae nation. He would someday rule and she couldn’t be with someone weaker than her. Not if she wanted her throne. So instead she ignored the way her chest throbbed when he smiled and pretended it didn’t affect her when his arm brushed hers. 

“Is your dad still riding you?” Archie asked.

Betty chuckled. Archie saw things in such a simplistic way. It was nice to know someone who didn’t think about the politics or problems. He only saw solutions. Archie was the kind of simplicity she needed. She smiled at him. 

“He hasn’t called but I think he’s disappointed. I was supposed to solve this by now,” she replied.

Archie patted her shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Bets,” he said warmly.

Betty sincerely hoped he was right. 

 

LUCAS wasn’t talking to Betty because he was talking to Hiram Lodge. Hiram was his contact in Riverdale and he was the one hiring people to try to kill Betty. It was going well, if not slowly.

“It helps that Penelope Blossom won’t talk to her but you need to keep working,” Lucas said. “She’ll solve it eventually. How hard can it be?”

“She won’t connect the murder to us,” Hiram said. 

“Of course she won’t. You didn’t do it,” Lucas snorted. 

Hiram was quiet. He was human but his wife wasn’t. She no longer lived in Riverdale with them, opting for her apartment in the city to motherhood. He overcompensated with his daughter for that very reason and it was also why he’d helped to fund those who had planned to kill Jason. He hadn’t actually killed the boy, but he knew who did. Still, Lucas wasn’t paying him for truth, he was paying Hiram to help kill his daughter. It didn’t seem important to tell him. 

“I’ve gotten your help on track and it seems Penelope poisoned the girl. I didn’t need to do anything,” Hiram said. 

Lucas snorted. “Yes. That makes sense. From what I’ve seen of the Blossom family, they don’t take too kindly to new people in their town. Especially not a demon. Isn’t that why your wife no longer lives there?”

Hiram winced. “Yes,” he said slowly. 

“Take advantage of this. Make your move or I’ll be forced to do it for you,” Lucas said forcefully. Hiram cringed again.

“Of course,” he said.

“Don’t disappoint me,” Lucas said before hanging up. For a long moment, Hiram stared at his phone then he made himself busy. 

 

THE next day. Betty’s headache was worse. She’d never been sick in her life but now she could hardly move. When Alice knocked on her door she only groaned and rolled over and even Veronica crawling into bed with her did nothing. She moaned when Veronica left, hearing her phone clicking as she called someone.

 

“Jughead,” Veronica said when he picked up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately. Veronica never called him by his name unless it was serious. 

“There’s something wrong with Betty. She can’t get out of bed,” she said.

Jughead didn’t think. He didn’t make a plan. He grabbed his helmet and lunged out the door to his bike. He was halfway to Betty’s before he realized he’d hung up on Veronica.

The dark haired girl was sitting on the front steps in sleek black heels and a collared dress, her hair down her shoulders. She looked impeccable but her face gave her away. She stood when he got off the bike.

“Alice thinks someone poisoned her. It would have to be a very old herb to do something like this to a pureblood. Guess who grows ancient herbs?” she said.

Jughead scowled. “The Blossoms.” 

Veronica nodded. 

“Can we see her?” he asked, nodding to the house. 

“Alice is working on finding a cure, but I’m sure she’ll let us back up,” Veronica said.

“Did they-”

“Call Lucas? Yes. He said if his daughter were strong, she’d be able to handle it,” Veronica said, fury in her voice. Jughead took her hand in sympathy and she squeezed it. Together, they climbed the stairs to Betty’s room.

 

BETTY felt someone slide into the bed with her. His energy was familiar and even though it wasn’t demonic, she reached for it. She curled against him, murmuring when fingers carded through her hair. 

“Will she be alright?” his voice asked.

“I’ve found what can reverse it but it might take some time. The plant was rare. The pure bloods tried to destroy it when they found what it could do. It seems some Fae still carry it,” Alice’s grim voice responded. 

“I’ll stay with her,” the voice said firmly. 

“It will take a few days,” Alice warned.

“I’m not going anywhere,” the voice said. Betty was thankful. He was warm and smelled like rain. She curled up on his chest and without another thought, fell into a deep sleep. 

 

IT took a full day for Betty to even open her eyes. Jughead had hardly moved. He spent his time lying beside her, only getting up when his bladder wouldn’t allow him to lay down any longer. He was beside her when her eyes opened.

Her lips were chapped and her mouth hot from lack of water but she blinked up at him blearily and relief made him dizzy.

“Juggie?” she asked, her voice hoarse.

“The Blossoms poisoned you,” he said, his own voice thick. 

“I didn’t know they could do that,” she said. She swallowed hard and he pressed the cup of tea Alice had made her into her hands. She frowned but sipped, looking pleasantly surprised when it coated her throat.

“A positive,” he explained. She nodded and took a deeper sip. “Veronica says it was some kind of ancient herb that the Fae used to use on demons. It could kill them if it wasn’t treated. It took a while to work on you because of your strength but it still hurt you. We’re lucky you didn’t die,” he said.

She paused and looked up at him. “We are?” she asked.

He blinked. He was in the same shirt he’d started in and his hair was a mess from lying down. He suspected his breath smelled and that at any moment, she would roll away from him in disgust but it seemed like this was his opening. He hadn’t known he was looking for one. He might never have been if he hadn’t seen her weak and in pain. She’d been vulnerable and he couldn’t unsee it. Betty might be the most powerful creature in the world but when she was sick, it had broken his heart.

“I’m lucky you didn’t die,” he said huskily. She blushed, her usually pale skin turning pink. Her tattoos danced on her arms. 

“Why?” she asked. His heart was thundering. He wondered if her stones throbbed when she felt strongly or if there were no embarrassing signs for demons. 

“You have to know why, Betty,” he said. He hoped she knew. Hoped she’d sensed it. He stared down into her eyes hoping his desperation wasn’t showing. She smiled. Pushing up against his chest, she pressed her lips to his. 

“I think I do,” she said as she broke the brief contact.

He blinked. “If you do than you’d know to come back here,” he murmured.

She laughed and let him kiss her more softly. It was longer and she felt her eyelids fight to open as it ended. Suddenly, she gasped.

“Poison! Do you think Penelope tried to poison Polly and when it didn’t work, she had my father take her?” she asked.

“Really? That’s what you’re thinking about in the middle of our moment?” he asked, but there was an amused smile on his lips. She wouldn’t be Betty if she wasn’t always trying to figure something out. 

“No, Cheryl said something, Juggie. About how Jason got into a fight with Penelope. What if it was about that? What if the Blossoms knew Jason wanted to keep the baby?” she asked, her whole body nearly vibrating with excitement. 

“You think the Blossoms killed Jason?” he asked. He wouldn’t put it past them. If their son wouldn’t live up to their expectations, it would stand to reason that they’d killed him.

“I don’t think they did it, per say. I mean the Blossoms just tried to kill me. They don’t want demon blood. But they might’ve helped the person who  _ did,.  _ You said Jason was a pure blooded Fae. They must have had herbs that could hurt him too. Make him weak enough to kill,”  __ Betty stressed.

“What do you need to do to find out?” he asked, shifting his weight so he could look down at her fully. She grinned up at him.

“I need to talk to Polly Cooper.”

“YOU can’t come, Juggie,” Betty said for the 20th time. She was buttoning her sweater, frowning at the small pearls as Jughead brought up, once again, that going alone was dangerous.

“Then take Toni,” he pleaded.

“That would be worse. You think my father wouldn’t feel her in a second? The only reason I can do this now is he knows I was sick. He’ll think I’m just recuperating,” she said. 

“Veronica!” he offered.

She shook her head. “Her mother’s in exile. Can’t do that either.”

“You could bring Jughead. If he doesn’t mind having his soul corrupted,” Alice said from her spot at the kitchen table. Betty blinked as Jughead smiled.

“I don’t mind,” he said triumphantly. 

“You should. You’re Fae, Juggie. It’s too easy to burn you or make you sick with that. I don’t want you getting hurt,” Betty said.

Jughead ignored Alice and cupped Betty’s cheeks in his hands. “And I don’t want you to do this alone.”

“I’m strong. I’ve done everything alone until now,” Betty said, her eyes flashing.

“I know you can do it, Bets. I just don’t want you to have to,” he said more softly. 

Her gaze gentled. She put her hands over his as Alice gagged. She’d agreed not to tell Lucas until Betty saw fit to do so. Seeing the girl poisoned so fully had rattled even Alice Cooper. That didn’t mean that she liked the change, though. She glared as Betty pressed a kiss into Jughead’s palm.

“One hour. If we aren’t finished then, I’m sending you back,” she said.

He nodded, relieved she’d given him any options at all. He didn’t want her going to Hellion alone. Not when her father hadn’t seemed to care that she was hurt.

“And Toni stays on the phone,” Betty added.

Jughead nodded. He trusted Toni with his life. It wasn’t much of a stretch to ask her to do this too. 

“Okay,” Betty said. “One hour.”

Jughead would take what he could get. She stepped away from his hands and chugged a glass of blood before wiping her mouth daintily with a napkin and stepping beside him.

“If it hurts too much, I’ll bring you back,” she said. 

He didn’t have time to reply. They fell below their plane of existence quickly and suddenly, Jughead’s soul was on fire. 


	8. When the Day Met Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead go to the Lower World and talk to Polly. Alice and FP have it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! I got hurt at work and just couldn't find the inspiration for this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it just as much as the others! Thank you so much for reading and sticking with it.

 

 

**When the Day Met Night**

 

JUGHEAD couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t even move. The energy of Hellion was oppressive. Betty rubbed her hand on his chest soothingly. 

“Breathe,” she intoned, repeating the word as he began to settle. There was still an ache in his chest but he sucked in a breath, choking on the energy in the air. “That’s it,  _ cardana,”  _ she said, the demonic word new to Jughead. “That’s it. Keep going. It’ll get better.” 

“Betty?” a male voice asked. Jughead made himself look up. A golden haired young man was standing on the steps of the house watching them curiously.

“Oh, Chic. Help me get him inside,” Betty said. Chic hopped down the stairs and hooked Jughead under the arm. Together, they lifted him and pulled him inside. He blinked. Polly Cooper was sitting at a kitchen island, a glass of what looked like milk in her hand.

“Jughead?” she said incredulously. He wheezed in response. “What are you doing here?” He wheezed harder. 

“Betty, you brought a Fae here?” Chic demanded. 

“He wanted to come! Only an hour!” Betty protested. Chic looked between the two. Jughead was leaning on Betty and Betty had her arm protectively around his shoulders. Chic shook his head. He didn’t have time to unpack whatever was happening between the two. He focused on the problem at hand. 

“The baby is still alive but I’m not sure about the rest. It’s a muddle,” he told Betty. 

“I’m not here about that,” Betty said. She looked Polly over. Lucas had done well in procuring Betty a fake family that looked like her own. She and Polly had matching blonde hair and porcelain skin. They studied one another, sizing each other up.

“Chic says you’re pretending to be my cousin,” Polly said. 

“Only for the humans,” Betty said.

The humans of Riverdale weren’t all enlightened about their mixed and half blood neighbors. Most believed the maple syrup industry that the Blossoms ran was simple luck. In truth, the Blossoms sang the syrup from the trees. It was an old tradition. One that went back generations. The Jones’ had never had the ability but the Blossoms had perfected it. Maple syrup kept Riverdale running and the humans believed it to be normal. 

“And you with Jughead? Is that for the humans too?” Polly asked. She couldn’t imagine what could possibly bring Jughead to Hellion.

Jughead was having a hard time concentrating. His breathing was evening out but he still felt a pressure on his chest. 

“I’m here...to help...Betty,” he managed to get out.

“You came all the way to hell to help Betty?” Polly asked.

It seemed stupid when she asked like that but he would stand by the decision. Betty was used to doing everything alone. It was time someone stood by her. He clung to her arm and she lowered him to a seat. 

“Juggie thinks I need a knight in shining armor,” Betty said with a smile. 

“Betty doesn’t need anything,” Chic said. Jughead watched Betty’s eyes drop and felt pain in his chest that wasn’t from Hellion. Chic could say it with a clear voice. He truly believed his sister needing nothing. Jughead knew that wasn’t true but what was more important was that Betty wanted something. She wanted someone to help her. To stand beside her. Not just for what she could give them but for what they could offer in return. 

“It’s not about what she needs,” Jughead ground out through the pressing in his chest. “It’s about being here.” 

Chic studied him, a cruel smirk crossing his lips. His mouth was a little too long for his face and his teeth a little too sharp. “You’re in love with her,” he said. 

Betty sucked in a breath and Jughead tried to clear his head. He opened his mouth then swallowed hard. Chic smiled.

“That’s the truth compulsion. Don’t worry too much. It just makes you want to spew the truth,” he said.

“Don’t,” Betty said, her voice sharp.

“Don’t you want to know?” Chic asked.

“Not this way,” she said. Jughead felt a flood of adoration at the steel in her voice. His Betty. Always standing up for what she believed. He kept his mouth shut. She was right. No matter what they felt, it wasn’t meant to be spoken here. 

Chic looked between them and shrugged. 

“You came for Polly. Here she is,” he said.

“Did father come looking for her?” Betty asked.

Chic shook his head. “Not here, though he did kill those who ran the home the day after. It seems you took away his plaything.”

Polly paled at the words.

“Polly. I need you to tell me about Jason,” Betty said.

“Why? Did he say something? Does he miss me? He must! Mom wouldn’t tell him where I went. She doesn’t like to be embarrassed and Cheryl never liked me. I’m sure he doesn’t know. Not that he could come get me even if he wanted. Does he want to?” Polly rambled eagerly. She’d been waiting for weeks about news of Jason. 

Betty’s jaw worked. She was furious. Not with Polly but with everyone else. It was clear Polly hadn’t killed Jason. It was obvious that she’d loved him. Now Betty had to be the one to tell her because her father’s cronies couldn’t be bothered.

“When this is over I’m shutting down that damn home,” she said to Jughead. He nodded gravely.

“Polly,” she started slowly, looking at the hopeful face of the girl in front of her and cursing those who had put her in this position. “Polly,” she started again. “Jason isn’t coming.”

“Why not? He loves me. I know he does. I know Fae can lie but he didn’t. He didn't!” Polly exclaimed. Her new status as a pureblood meant she couldn’t fully control her powers and flames spewed out around her feet. Jughead jumped back, the chair he was in tipping slightly. Betty caught him without a thought.

“He’s dead,” she said flatly. Polly’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Jason Blossom. He’s dead. He’s why I’m here. I’m trying to figure out who did it and why,” Betty said. 

Polly froze. For one second, everything was still. No one breathed and Polly Cooper cracked. She screamed and flames poured from her mouth. Chic lunged for her while Betty lunged for Jughead. She caught him, throwing him sideways across the room. He landed on the couch far across the room and he watched as Polly rolled in heat, her wail an ache that could be felt by everyone in the room.

“They killed him!” she sobbed when she was done. “They killed him! They knew what we were and they did this to end it. They’d do anything to get rid of my baby. Please, Please, Betty, princess Betty, don’t let them take him. He’s all I have left of Jason. Please.”

Betty stepped into the flames left around Polly. Jughead watched in awe as she touched the other girl’s shoulder.

“I will not let anything happen to that baby. He’ll be a child of Riverdale, just like he was meant to be,” she said. 

Polly calmed. 

“Now. Who do you think killed him?” Betty asked, her tone more frank.

Polly blinked. “The Blossoms, of course. They wanted him out of the way and when this happened, it was an excuse. His father thought he was vile. A waste of good breeding. You know the demon obsession with power? Well it’s spread to the Blossoms.”

“Do you think they could want demon blood? Demon power?” Betty asked. She didn’t think the Blossoms would stoop so low but hearing Polly spew such hate made her wonder.

Polly snorted. “Never. They want their blood pure. They even wanted Cheryl and Jason to have a child so it could stay in the family but they both found it repulsive so it didn’t happen. There’s no way they’d want demon blood. Why?”

“Whoever killed Jason did it with the intent of being a demon. They wanted to change their bloodline,” Betty explained.

Polly blinked. She wrapped her hand around her belly. “Someone killed Jason...for power?”

“Jason was a powerful Fae. All the Blossoms are,” Jughead said, standing and inching closer as the flames died. “It would make sense that killing a powerful Fae-”

“Would lend to helping a Fae become a demon,” Chic finished. “You didn’t tell me that, Bets.”

“Father wants me to figure this out. I do this, I get his throne. I wanted to do it on my own,” Betty explained.

Chic looked at Jughead. “Or mostly alone,” he amended.

Betty shrugged. 

“You need me, Bets,” he said.

She shook her head. “You can’t come to Riverdale. You won’t be welcome. Veronica, she’s my friend, her mother doesn’t even live there. The stigma against pure blooded demons...I don’t know where it comes from Chic, but it runs deep. No. You can help me from here.”

“”If it’s so unsafe why are you there?” he demanded.

Jughead almost wanted to ask the same question but he feared the answer. He feared her answer. The Blossoms had poisoned her but still she fought for them. He didn’t want to know if all it was for was her crown.

“To get my seat! To help my friends!” Betty snapped in frustration. 

“You don’t have friends,” Chic said. “You can’t.”

Jughead stepped even closer. “She has us.”

“She’ll get you all killed,” Chic snapped. “She gets everyone killed.”

Betty flinched and Jughead saw red. He walked up to Chic not caring that even his status as a prince wouldn’t save him should Chic decide to kill him. 

“You’re still here. You were supposed to help her. She’s alone because of people like you,” he said.

“Jug, don’t,” Betty said, pulling on his arm. “It’s okay. He’s right. I’ll get you killed. Everyone I care about dies. My father...he doesn’t like competition.” 

Jughead stepped back. He pushed his hair off his face in frustration and looked at Betty.

“I won’t leave you. We’ll figure it out. Together,” he said.

She nodded, trembling. “I believe you,” she whispered.

“Betty…” Chic trailed off.

“Shut up, Chic. You can help me from here. Keep Polly safe. Keep that baby safe. And tell me if Father comes anywhere near here,” Betty said. Jughead was starting to look a bit green and she’d gotten all the information she needed. Chic nodded gravely as Polly grabbed Betty’s hand.

“Thank you, Betty. Thank you,” she said.

Betty patted Polly’s hands back. “You’re welcome. Stay safe.”

Polly smiled and nodded and with that, Betty took Jughead’s arm and they began to travel back to the Upper World. 

 

“THE child is still alive,” Hiram said, his contact not looking him in the eye.

“I don’t want the child,” they said.

Hiram smiled. “Yes. You do. It will be pure blood now. A pure blood baby inside a pure blood mother? YOu’ll need that to get what you want. And you’re already on your way there, aren’t you?”

His contact shifted uncomfortably. He may have pulled the trigger but it was for a bigger cause. One Hiram would gladly bankroll if he got to play a part in the impending chaos. 

“I won’t kill a child,” his contact said.

“Then you won’t ever get what you want. There’s only so many with the blood you’re looking for in Riverdale. And you want it to be better, don’t you?” Hiram asked.

His contact sighed heavily. “Yes.”

“Good. Then let’s talk about what you need to do to get to the girl.” 

 

BETTY and Jughead made their way back to the Upper World. They ended up right where they started. Jughead collapsed on the floor, Betty kneeling beside him.

“Juggie? Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” he wheezed. “Just...trying to breathe.”

“I told you not to go!” Betty said. She massaged his back soothingly. He leaned into her.

“I’m glad I did,” he replied.

“I know. We learned a lot,” she said. He shook his head, his hands still shaking. 

“I’m glad I went for you. You might not need anyone, Betty, but I think you want them. And I want to be there for you,” he said.

He knew how he felt about her. He knew it wasn’t a joke. Seeing her home and how her favorite brother treated her only solidified those feelings. When she smiled at him, the flames in her eyes still glowing, he kissed her hungrily, chasing that heat. 

 

THE contact watched from across the street as Betty pulled Jughead to Archie’s house. Archie ran out, his dog Vegas barking and dancing around their feet. He caught Jughead under the arm and though Betty was probably capable of carrying Jughead himself, he helped to pull the boy into the house. The contact watched until they’d disappeared into the house before sighing heavily and heading over to knock on Alice Cooper’s door. 

 

FP Jones was not Alice Cooper’s least favorite person but right now he was close. Her lip curled as she took him in.

“FP. Did you finally run out of Jingle Jangle?” she asked snidely, referencing the fairy drug that gave its users hallucinations. She put her hands on her hips, her chin tilted upward.

“Alice,” he greeted. “I’m only here to talk to Betty.”

“Why?” she snapped.

“I’m the King of Riverdale. Do I need another reason?” he asked, sounding more tired than he had in a long time.

Alice sniffed. “You wouldn’t if you’d ever do your job. Your son is taking care of this mess just like he’s taken care of everything else since your wife left. Tell me, FP, is she happier without you?” 

FP flinched. His wife had taken his youngest daughter and run to the Hudson River Tribes where she’d originally been born. She’d told him she’d return only when he got his shit together and FP was still struggling. He didn’t like being reminded of his failures. 

“I need to talk to Betty, Alice. Let me in,” he growled.

Alice’s eyes glowed. She was part demon and FP had forgotten. It’s what had drawn him to her when they were young and it was what made him step back now. She smiled smugly.

“Betty isn’t here, FP but I’ll tell her you stopped by,” she said before slamming the door in his face. 

FP looked at the closed door and sighed heavily. He knew Betty wasn’t there but still it felt like he’d lost. Alice had always made him feel that way. He walked slowly down the steps, wishing he’d never started this and wishing above all else that he had more to drink. 

 

“WHAT happened?” Archie exclaimed as he closed his bedroom door. Jughead collapsed on the bed as Betty explained.

“We went to visit Polly and my brother in the Lower World,” Betty said.

Archie might not know much about the Fae or demons but he did know that Jughead couldn’t handle being in the Lower World. He gaped. 

“You brought him down there?” 

“He wanted to go,” Betty argued. Archie looked furious but Jughead caught his wrist and shook his head.

“She couldn’t go alone,” he coughed. 

“He’ll feel better soon but he shouldn’t be alone and I can’t have him in my house. He won’t get better. I need to talk to Cheryl, can you watch him for a bit? I’ll come back later,” Betty asked. 

Archie nodded and watched in surprise as BEtty bent and kissed Jughead fully before ruffling his hair and leaving. When it was obvious she had left, Archie turned on Jughead. Jughead flushed.

“Don’t,” he warned. Archie grinned widely. 

“Sure thing, Jug,” he said. Jughead rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop his smile. Archie sat beside him. “Sure thing.”


	9. Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty talks to Cheryl and figures out some motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm sorry this took so long and that the chapter is so short. I'm working on another piece with a friend of mine and the next two days are going to be busy for me. I wanted to get some content up so excuse the length. Thank you all for reading and for the kind notes! I love you all. Check out my other pieces if you're interested and thanks again.

CHERYL wrinkled her nose when she opened the door to Betty.

“You stink,” she complained.

“Sulfur,” Betty said, coughing a bit. “Your family poisoned me.”

Cheryl blinked but didn’t look too surprised. Betty raised her eyebrows and Cheryl sighed.

“It’s not surprising. Mommy is always talking about curing this town of demons. Even with Jason dead, they hate that you’re here. Apparently your contract with Riverdale is explicit. You leave us be and in turn, we turn on Sootfall should they ever turn on Hellion,” Cheryl said, sounding bored. 

“I don’t care about the contract,” Betty said, “I care about the poison.”

“Mommy grows it. It’s been in the family forever,” Cheryl explained.

“Cheryl…” Betty said warningly. The redhead rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t destroyed because the demons didn’t know it was here. Penny Peabody might answer to Hellion, but she was cast out and she knows it. The demons who live here either don’t know or they look the other way. I didn’t know she brought it in the house but if she thought you’d stop by...it didn’t kill you though,” Cheryl said thoughtfully.

Betty frowned. “No, but it slowed me down. Which is exactly what this killer needs. I know it isn’t you or your parents but is it possible they looked the other way? Jason loved Polly. He wanted to run away with her and raise a mixed blood baby. That’s not allowed here but in other places...is it possible your parents hated demons so much they allowed him to be killed for associating with one?”

“You’re very blunt,” Cheryl said, her voice shaking. 

“I don’t have time to slow down. The ritual this person is trying to perform has moon phases,” Betty said, snorting when Cheryl muttered, “Of course it does.”  She waved her hand and continued. “The next phase is in 3 weeks. Which means I have 3 weeks to find out who this is and stop them before someone else dies. It would help if people would be truthful, but I can’t expect that of the Fae, can I?”

Cheryl studied Betty, shifting her weight before coming to a decision. 

“Come with me, demon spawn,” she said. 

Cheryl led Betty up the stairs and into Jason’s room.

“The plan was to get him out. I never liked Polly but he loved her and I...I loved him. So I was going to help him. All of his letters to Polly and his papers from the company are in here. You have 20 min,” she said. 

Betty didn’t waste any time. She began to search through the letters, taking in what she could and taking pictures of others. Though there was no conclusive evidence towards any one person, she began to suspect that the Ghoulies were the strongest gang in Riverdale and that their reign was threatening everyone. Even if they hadn’t done it, they had been the reason someone had. When her time was up, she sighed.

“Did you find anything, Nancy Drew?” Cheryl asked.

“Enough,” Betty said shortly. 

“But you aren’t going to tell me,” Cheryl said.

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Betty replied.

“You’ll tell Jughead. Be careful there. He might not act like a royal but he is one. Who do you think comes first?” Cheryl asked sweetly.

Betty left shortly after, thinking about the poison Cheryl’s family had given her and about what other diseases Riverdale might have. 


	10. All of the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty talks to FP and Hiram. jughead goes to see his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long! I haven't been feeling great and writing is tough when my head hurts. I hope you like the chapter! As always, thanks for any notes you leave. I love them.

**All the Boys**

 

BETTY wasn’t afraid of the Ghoulies. Betty wasn’t afraid of anything. But that didn’t mean she relished walking into their bar. Unlike the White Wyrm, the Serpent bar that most of the Jones’ cohorts spent time in, the Ghoulies home was garish. Betty wrinkled her nose as she entered.

“If it isn’t Lucas’ little one,” Penny Peabody droned when Betty walked in. “You’re very clean cut for your bloodline. Come on, sweetblood. Get a little dirty.” 

Betty ran a single finger over the bar stool in front of her and held it up. It was covered in grease and she forced a smile. “No thank you,” she said.

Penny chuckled and leaned on the bar. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing here? I’d heard you started shacking up with the Serpent prince. Better be careful. Daddy won’t like that.” 

“Are you going to tell him?” Betty shot back.

Penny smiled, her lips a little too wide for a human. “You know who I answer to.” 

Betty crossed her arms. “You know why I’m here.”

“Yeah. And normally I would invite you in for a chat but our esteemed leader isn’t here and I’m not allowed to speak for all of us,” Penny said.

“I thought you had no iffiliation. That’s what you told my father, at least,” Betty said.

“Oh I don’t. I just work here. Can’t do shit without the boss, you know?” Penny grinned. 

Betty glared. Penny looked like the type of person who would play both sides. Betty thought of Polly, now locked in the Lower World with her lover dead. She thought of the dirty deeds her father had Penny do so he didn’t have to get his hands dirty. Flames started to roll down her arms. Penny laughed. 

“Come back later, sweet blood. I’ll set you up,” she purred.

Betty took another look around the bar and huffed. “I think I’ll look around,” she said.

Penny bristled but knew she couldn’t stop Betty. The girl might be young by demon standards but she was powerful. She could easily kill Penny if she got in the way and Penny liked being alive. She watched Betty move around the space and did nothing to stop her. Betty wouldn’t find much. The Ghoulies were good about keeping their operations under wraps. Penny knew that their ties to Hiram Lodge and Lucas’ plans for Betty were well hidden and only known by a few so after Betty had sniffed around for a few minutes, she spoke up.

“You won’t find anything here. We’re clean as a whistle.”

“Whistles aren’t clean,” Betty said absently. “And you aren’t either. I know you took Polly Cooper away when the Blossoms called. Tell me, do half demons usually do the bidding of the Fae?” 

“Honey, this is Riverdale. If we didn’t work together sometimes, we’d never get anything done,” Penny chuckled. “Your world might work differently by why don’t you ask the Serpent king what he has to say about coexisting? I’m sure you’ll learn a thing or two.”

Betty glared but said nothing. She left a few minutes later and Penny let out the breath she’d been holding. She picked up her phone and called Hiram Lodge. 

“You need to get a move on. Our girl is getting nosy,” she said before hanging up. 

 

BETTY’S next stop was FP Jones. She felt guilty going to FP without Jughead but she needed to see the man without his son. So far all she knew of FP was the stories those in town told. FP was a druggie. He was a drunk. He’d handed over the reins to his son at a young age and had never looked back. His wife had left him to go back to her original tribe, taking their youngest child with her. Mostly, she’d heard that FP was not the man he’d once been. She hoped Jughead wouldn’t follow in the same steps but mostly she worried that FP had let something in his town slip and now she needed to fix it. She went to his trailer, her nose wrinkling at the smell as she knocked on the door. 

FP knew she’d come to his door eventually. Still, he wasn’t too happy to see her. He’d heard his son was infatuated with her and he’d seen the proof with his own eyes earlier that day. He didn’t relish taking anything from Jughead and he didn’t want to hurt Polly. But he’d already begun to put his plan into motion. It was in Riverdale’s best interest and he needed to finish it. The moon was coming and Betty needed to lead him to Polly before that happened. He opened the door and scowled.

“I don’t like visitors,” he said.

“And I don’t like visiting trailer parks. Seems like we both need to just deal,” she said primly. 

He sighed, rubbed the back of his neck, and then gestured her into the room. Demons couldn’t lie but Fae could and if they did it well, a demon would never know. Betty seemed smart and that was what worried FP. He’d killed Jason Blossom. He’d done it with help, but he’d pulled the trigger and bled the young boy for power. It had felt so good, even if it was wrong. The blood had sunk into the ground and called to the demons to give him their power. Such sin came with a price and it would be his soul. But it would help Riverdale. With demon blood, he could stop the Ghoulies. He could rid the town of Penny and he could set up a place where his son would be safe. FP was tired. He was exhausted from all the fighting. From the outside Riverdale looked normal. Humans, Fae, and mixed bloods living in harmony together. But that harmony was balancing on the tip of a blade and FP was watching it begin to shred. The Blossoms wanted all of Riverdale and Ghoulies were happy to help them tear the town to pieces to get it. Embracing the chaos, Hiram Lodge played both sides in the hopes of coming out on top. He wanted the town to thrive but only if he held the power to keep it that way. Everyone wanted something and all FP wanted was to rest. 

So he’d killed Jason. He’d taken the power in the boy’s Fae blood and given it to the demons. He knew nothing of the plot to kill Betty. He didn’t know the extent of Hiram’s plans. But he did know that if he stopped now, Riverdale would crumble. He grimaced as Betty stood in the center of his living room, blue eyes wide and critical.

“Everyone has been lying to me, Mr. Jones,” she said.

“How do you know?” he asked.

“Because it’s human nature. Fae nature. It would probably be demon nature if our bodies allowed it. But I was called here to help. I was told to solve a murder. And I plan to. I can’t pretend to understand why my father finds Riverdale so important but I care. And I know you know that. You smell like the Cooper’s house. Which means you’ve probably seen me with Jughead. I want to help Riverdale, Mr. Jones, but your people aren’t letting me. How do I get them to tell me the truth? How do find out what’s happening here? And how do I reconcile the coincidence that the place I was sent to help is where my half blood sister lives?” she asked, shifting her weight carefully.

FP winced. “You’ve met Toni.”

“So you did know. Good. I’m glad you aren’t lying to me, too. At least not yet. She’s my sister but my father put her here. And don't’ try to tell me he didn’t. He’s not one to let things like that slide. He sent me here and I hold no illusions. He wants me to fail. So how about you help me succeed? I like Riverdale. I like what it could stand for. If I get to sit on my father’s throne, your relationship there would thrive. I promise it,” she said. 

FP believed her. But it was too late. Everything was put in motion. Everything he’d done had been for this. He couldn’t rely on the young princess even if he wanted to. Even if his son did. He sighed.

“I don’t know anything about Jason,” he said. He watched her eyes shutter shut. He saw the disappointment. He recognized it as the look his wife had given him before she’d left. He looked away. “Toni’s a good girl.”

Betty nodded slowly. “Okay. If you hear anything let me know.”

She turned to go, her hand on the doorknob as FP said, “Jughead has a big heart. Be careful with it.”

She paused then nodded. “I will. You should, too.” 

 

JUGHEAD was playing video games with Archie when Betty returned to the house. She blinked at the normalcy of it all before perching on the arm of the couch. Jughead had his coloring back and looked better, which brought her only relief. She touched his shoulder.

“I spoke to your dad,” she said.

“Yeah? Was he drunk? High?” Jughead asked, bitterness in his voice.

She shook her head. “He seems sad, Jug.” She didn’t mention that he’d lied through his teeth. She knew she’d have to look into FP more but she truly believed whatever he’d done was for Riverdale. If she found out who pulled his strings, she could find out what was really happening in Riverdale. 

Jughead paused the game and looked up at her. “He does this sometimes. He tries to fix things but only makes them worse. Don’t let him fool you.”

Betty ran her hand along the back of his neck. “No one fools me, Juggie,” she said. 

“You should talk to Ronnie’s dad,” Archie said. Betty looked up at him sharply.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because Hiram has his hand on every business in town. Even the Blossoms’ maple syrup business. He might know what’s going on,” Archie said, shrugging.

Betty looked at Jughead who stared right back. Cocking her head, she got up and waited for him to follow her. She leaned on the kitchen counter.

“Why didn’t you mention that?” she asked when Jughead was in front of her.

“Hiram’s important but he’s just human,” Jughead replied.

Betty scoffed. “Humans ruin everything, Jug. He could be helping whoever did this. I have to go see him.”

“I’ll go with you,” he said quickly. She shook her head.

“I work better alone for this type of stuff. I can’t have you turning green when I go all demon on him.”

Jughead grinned. “Dark Betty, huh?” 

She scoffed, trying to hide her smile. He tweaked her ponytail. “I like you reckless,” he said.

“Really?” she asked, leaning into him. He kissed her forehead.

“Just be safe. Hiram knows a lot of people and if you’re right, this could go badly.”

Betty pulled him down into a kiss that deepened into the promise of more before she took a step back.

“I got this, Juggie,” she said with a wink. “Bye Archie!” 

As she bounced out the backdoor, Archie came into the kitchen. He clapped Jughead on the back.

“You’re in trouble,” he said jovially.

“Yeah,” Jughead said, “I think I am.” 

 

HIRAM Lodge knew Betty Cooper was trouble the minute she stepped into his office. She smiled at him, perfectly manicured hands clasped in front of her, and smiled a demure smile that he didn’t believe for a minute.

“So. You’ve been sleeping with my daughter,” he said, hoping to throw her off. Instead, her grin widened.

“Succubi are some of the best bedfellows. But V is my bestie. And the best,” she said. 

He shuffled some papers. “She speaks very highly of you which I must say, is a great honor. The next  _ Satan  _ has deemed my child worthy of her.”

And indeed, it was something Hiram was proud of. In fact, if he wasn’t trying to help Lucas kill Betty, he would have pushed Veronica to cultivate that acquaintance even more strongly. As it was, Hiram already had a plan in place for if Lucas lost. 

“It is something to be proud of, isn’t it? Power calls to people and I was born with well...all of it,” Betty said. She opened her palm, a single flame turning solid so she placed it on his desk. “I was told you have a hand in this town, Mr. Lodge. I just wanted to ask you about that. You know the Blossoms, no doubt. How much do you rely on what they do for this town? Did you know Jason?” 

“I didn’t know Jason. I saw him at the games, of course but Veronica wasn’t close to him. You know how the Blossoms feel about demons,” Hiram said.

“Is it true that the Blossoms ran your wife out of town? A pureblooded demon, run out by a Fae family? That’s unusual.”

Hiram tried not to show his annoyance. “Hermione knew the risks in moving here. I regret that she left but New York is much more friendly towards demons as you must know.”

“I do love the city,” Betty agreed. She had an apartment there for when she wanted to shop and just get away from her family. “But what else do you do here, Mr. Lodge? Veronica says you own some businesses.”

“You girls talk about me?” 

“Pillow talk is diverse when you’re looking for a murderer,” Betty said with a smirk.

Hiram locked eyes with her. He could see the power. Feel it rolling off of her. He wanted it. He wanted to be a part of it. He leaned forward. 

“A Fae killed Jason Blossom. A Fae with a tie to the Serpents. The Ghoulies are on the verge of running this town and the Serpents are panicking. Don’t let your friend there fool you. There’s a war brewing and your father sent you right into the middle of it.”

Betty could see exactly what kind of man Hiram Lodge was. She lifted her chin. “I can handle it. Thank you, Mr. Lodge. Tell Ronnie I’ll see her tomorrow, won’t you?”

Hiram nodded. “It was nice to meet you,  _ Regent  _ Betty. I hope we see more of each other in the future.”

“Oh, I think we will,” Betty said. She left, contemplating what Hiram had told her and wondering how much he’d left out. 

 

JUGHEAD stood outside of his father’s trailer and steeled himself for going in. He hadn’t been into FP’s house in months and it felt more like walking to the gallows than going home. FP was sitting on the couch, drink in hand, when Jughead walked in.

“Met your girlfriend. You’re shooting a little outside of your comfort zone with that one, Jug,” FP said tiredly.

“What would you know about it?” Jughead snapped back.

FP chuckled. “More than you think, boy. She’s a firecracker, that one. She’ll keep you on your toes. Knows what she wants. I think she’ll be good for you. If you two can survive this town.” 

“What did you tell her, dad? What lies did you tell?”

“What makes you think I lied?” FP asked.

Jughead laughed humorlessly. “Because you always lie. I don’t know what you had to do with this, but I’m going to find out. Me and Betty are. Together.”

“And when this is over? Where will you two be?” FP asked.

Jughead didn’t answer. He didn’t know. He didn’t want to think about it.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Close the door, boy. You’re letting in the cold,” FP said, looking away. Jughead didn’t bother to hide his disappointment. He slammed the door on his way out, feeling as if he was leaving something behind. 

 

LUCAS listened to the news Penny gave him. He nodded then looked to his first wife. 

“It’s time,” he said with a grin. “She’s close. It’s finally time.”

His wife smiled. “Give her hell.” 


	11. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead talk about what their future could mean. Hiram gets the plan in motion. Someone gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wicked busy and honestly, this chapter was a struggle. I know what I plan to do with the story but I've had a hard time getting there.Thank you to everyone who's sticking with it! I know it's short but I hope you enjoy what I did get down. Hopefully I'll get more done before Wednesday as I'll be out of the country for a few days.

**Bittersweet**

 

WHAT will they be? Jughead thought about that question the whole ride back to Archie’s. He thought long and hard and still couldn’t come up with an answer. Betty was going to rule Hellion. Jughead was a Fae prince. Those two things didn’t connect. By all rights, they should want to kill each other. When Betty knocked on the door he answered with a frown.

“You okay, Juggie?” she asked. “Toni called and told me you went to see your dad.”

“He’s lying about something,” he said, shaking his head. 

“How do you know?” Betty asked.

“I can just tell. He knows something.” 

Betty sighed and shifted her weight. “This should be easy. I feel like everyone’s working against me.”

Jughead nodded. Betty cocked her head. “That’s not what’s bothering you,” she said.

He shook his head. She reached for him, frowning when he didn’t immediately lean into her.

“Juggie?” she prodded.

“What are we going to be, Betty? When this is over? Don’t you have to marry a royal?  A demon? And me! I have to rule Riverdale. I have to keep the Ghoulies from destroying the town. I have to keep drugs off my streets. I have to make sure the Blossoms don’t try to cleanse the town! We can’t do this. We just can’t,” he snapped.

She blinked. He expected her to fight. To cry and to beg him but she didn’t. She stepped back, her chin jerking upwards. 

“You’re right. Why try now,” she said stiffly.

“Betty…”

“No. You’re right. We don’t have a future so why bother? My father thinks you’re dealing demon blocking drugs. Tell me, Jughead, are you?” she asked coldly. 

Jughead flinched and that was enough for her. She nodded. “The Ghoulies might be hurting Riverdale but you’re dealing illegal drugs. Some that hurt demons. No wonder they don’t want to stay here. You have a problem with your own people, Jug. I don’t know why you vilify mine,” she snapped. She spun on her heel and stalked away, leaving jughead to think over what she’d said.

 

BETTY called her father on her way back to the Cooper’s. 

“They are dealing. It’s the Serpents. The Ghoulies deal human and half blood drugs but it’s the royals dealing the demon blockers,” she said.

“Did the prince tell you that?” Lucas asked.

“He confirmed it,” she replied.

“Good girl. Find out who murdered that boy and you can come home,” Lucas praised. 

“What are you going to do about the drugs?” she asked.

“Don’t worry, sweet blood. That’s not your concern,” he said.

She closed her eyes. Jughead had pushed her away. After saying he wanted to be beside her. She didn’t need to think about him or worry about him. 

“Of course, daddy,” she murmured. “I’ll find out who killed Jason Blossom and then I’ll come back.” 

“Good girl,” he said before hanging up. 

 

FP watched Jughead sulk around town the next day. It broke his heart but he hadn’t been lying about relationships between demons and Fae. He’d only been with a half demon and it had still been disastrous. He couldn’t imagine what would happen to his son if he stayed with Betty. 

Betty though seemed to have renewed her efforts in finding out who killed Jason and she was ruthless in her hunt. Gone was the soft girl who was nice to those around her. In her place was a queen. With Veronica Lodge at her side, Betty tore through the town. She questioned everyone she thought might have any connection to Jason and had even been seen at lunch with Cheryl, their heads close together. Part of FP wanted to get caught. When Hiram had offered an alternative for the Serpents, a way for them to stay in charge and for the Jones family to still rule, he’d jumped out. Now it was obviously too good to be true and he couldn’t escape it. 

He jumped when Toni showed up beside him, her arms crossed.

“I like her, you know,” she said accusingly.

“Your sister?” he asked.

“Yeah. And now she’s going to destroy us because of some stupid thought you put in Jughead’s brain,” Toni snapped. 

“What?” FP asked. “None of us killed Jason.”

“Not about Jason. About the demon drugs. She knows we distribute them. She didn’t care before but now that Jughead broke up with her, she’s shutting us down. Didn’t you hear? Penny’s been breaking into all of our storage spots. We’re nearly out of all of it. Betty’s not a bad person, Mr. Jones, but you might have just made her one,” she said. He opened his mouth to reply but she’d wandered off as quickly as she’d come. 

 

PENNY Peabody was enjoying her week. Thanks to  _ Satan  _ Lucas, she’d been allowed to beat down some of Fae in Riverdale and she was collecting on each drug she picked up. To top it off, she was helping to plan the demise of  _ Regent  _ Betty. Life couldn’t be better. She sat in her meeting with the Ghoulies, legs crossed and a smug smile on her face.

“We’ve collected the anti demon drugs and thanks to some of our sneakier friends, we have the drug that weakened Betty. It’s going according to plan, isn’t it?” she said.

“Don’t let your guard down,” Hiram snapped. “She’s the most powerful being in the world. We might have a leg up on her now but don’t think it will continue. We have to work quickly and quietly. We need to make sure she sees nothing coming and for god’s sakes, don’t let her get back together with that prince. She’s distracted now. We need her to stay that way.”

“And if she finds out who killed Jason?” one of the Ghoulies asked.

Hiram snorted. “Who cares?”

“But-”

“You heard me,” Hiram said more firmly.

The Ghoulies didn’t know who had killed Jason and that was just how Hiram liked it. He was balancing his life on the head of a pin and he needed all the pieces to work together. If they found out that he’d helped FP to get stronger for the Serpents, he’d have to find a new angle. If Betty found FP, Hiram could convince the Ghoulies he’d worked alone. 

“Psh, I don’t care as long as I get to take down that Jones kid myself. Him and his girlfriend have been a pain in my ass,” Penny drawled.

“You can kill whoever you want if you do your job,” Hiram said.

Penny grinned. “Lucas already promised me that.” 

Hiram nodded. He’d made a deal with Lucas already. He knew what that entailed and he knew what Penny’s entailed. 

“So tell us how this goes,” Penny said, leaning forward. Hiram nodded and began. 

 

IT had been a few weeks by the time Jughead saw Betty outside of school or working on Jason’s case. She was with Veronica at Pop’s, a red velvet milkshake in front of her and a pink cardigan around her shoulders. Veronica motioned to him and she looked up. Slowly, she looked away and he felt a bolt go through his heart. He strode towards them hardly knowing what he was planning to do but doing it anyway. 

“Jughead,” Veronica said primly. She’d turned to Betty’s side and hadn’t strayed since Jughead had left her side. She took Betty’s hand across the table.

“Veronica. Betty,” he greeted.

“Any news?” Betty asked.

“You’ve destroyed all our stores. We’re vulnerable now,” he said tersely.

“Well, I’m a demon, aren’t I? Isn’t it my job?” she asked.

He flinched. “Betty…”

“Don’t,” she snapped. “You made it clear what came first.”

“Go away,” Veronica said. “Leave us alone.”

“Betty…” Jughead tried again.

“You’re just angry because I turned you in,” Betty said, her voice quiet. 

“Betty, that’s not-”

She held up her hand. “Save it, Jug. I’m going to finish this and go home to my throne and that’s that. Come on, V.”

He watched them go, Veronica throwing money on the table as they left. He sighed, turning away and rubbing his forehead as they left. Later he would wish he’d watched. He would wish he’d seen. As he looked down, a scream of fear and rage came from outside. He spun in time to see Betty kneeling beside a fallen Veronica. Smoke was pouring from her lips and when she turned to look back at Pop’s there was fire in her eyes. Her lips curled and as she opened her mouth to scream, ash flew out.

Someone had hurt Veronica and Betty was planning revenge.  


	12. One of the Drunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead talk. Betty figures out who killed Jason. Penny attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I got another chapter out! I get on a plane for Iceland tomorrow so I won't be adding until I get back. Hope this tides you over and gets you ready for the end. It's coming up! Thanks for sticking with me.

**One of the Drunks**

TO celebrate being alone again, Betty let Veronica take her out. Cheryl and Toni joined them and together they sat in the corner of a club a few hours outside Riverdale.

“I should’ve known,” Betty commiserated. “He’s Fae.” 

“Have no fear, savior Betty,” Cheryl chirped. “There are other, better, boys out there.”

“All the ones in my life are dead,” Betty said sourly. She shot back her drink as Veronica’s hand crawled up her thigh. 

“I could make you forget about him,” she offered.

Betty chuckled. “I’m sure you could, V. Maybe later.” 

“Should we dance?” Toni asked, leaning into Cheryl. Cheryl smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

“How do you get away with it with your parents?” Betty asked.

Cheryl blinked. “With Toni?” she asked. Betty nodded.

“She lies,” Toni said bluntly. 

Cheryl nodded primly. “They think I’m dating Reggie.”

Betty blinked. “And you’re okay with that?” 

“Look. Cheryl isn’t Jughead. She might be taking over a maple syrup business but she isn’t ruling Riverdale. Even if her family wants her to be. When we’re old enough and she’s the head of the family, it’ll come out if we’re still together. Until then, it’s fine. I know who she’s with at the end of the day,” Toni said.

Betty nodded, looking thoughtful.

“Did you love him, B?” Veronica asked softly. She knew Jughead had loved Betty. At least as much as he could so soon.

Betty’s face went sour. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

She got up and stormed towards the DJ, the movement of her hips catching the eyes of men and women alike.

“That’s a yes,” Cheryl said dryly. Toni and Veronica nodded.

 

“I thought you’d wanna know that V took your girl out of town tonight,” Archie told Jughead when he came over for Call of Duty and pizza. 

“She’s not my girl,” Jughead replied.

“No, but she could have been. You’re being stupid, Jug. Go after her,” Archie encouraged.

Jughead wished he could explain the politics of it to Archie but it felt too complicated. He sighed. “I can’t. It’s complicated.”

“For once in your dramatic life, uncomplicate something,” Archie said, surprising Jughead. When Jughead blinked, Archie continued. “You liked her. A lot. And she liked you. So what if it’ll be hard later? She’s here now. Run with it.” 

Jughead stared at Archie. For once, his friend’s advice actually felt sane. He was miserable without talking to Betty. He was getting nowhere on the death of Jason Blossom, and everyday his people were ending up vulnerable to demons while the Ghoulies played up their demon blood. At least talking to her couldn’t hurt. He nodded once.

“Did Veronica say where they were going?” he asked. Archie’s face lit up and he grabbed his keys. Jughead tried not to overthink it. 

 

A few hours later, Betty was pressed between Veronica and a guy she didn’t know. Veronica’s tongue was in her mouth and the guy’s hand was almost up her skirt. She was blissfully numb. Until an energy she hadn’t expected walked into the room. She straightened, her eyes snapping wide open as she looked to the door. There was Jughead with Archie beside him and they were looking right at Betty. She nudged the guy away from her and gently pushed Veronica back, glaring when the guy complained. 

“Oooo it’s Archie,” Veronica said, her voice smoky. 

Betty nodded her head in the boy’s direction and waited until Veronica had pulled the redhead away to walk towards Jughead. 

“Let me guess: you don’t approve of me having fun on my work time? Well, I’ll have you know that I found something out. The cursed ground was done by a half blood. A strong one. Not Toni’s caliber, but close. It came from the Ghoulies. I’m sure of it. It also means that the Fae didn’t have to be there when the curse went down, they just needed to kill Jason on that ground. Which they did. If I can reverse the curse, I can find the energy of the Fae. It will have soaked into the ground. The next moon cycle is coming soon so I think I’ll do that tomorrow,” Betty said, her chin lifted. 

Jughead smiled. It was soft and almost tender. Betty nearly flinched when he cupped her jaw in his hand.

“You’re spectacular, Betty Cooper,” he murmured. A human wouldn’t have been able to hear him over the music but Betty could.

“What?” she said.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I miss you,” he said. “And tomorrow I want to go with you. Because I can. Not because you need me.”

She pulled back. “Jughead, you can’t just decide you want to be with me again.”

“I know. But I’m asking. Betty. Please. I pushed you away once. I won’t again. It was stupid. I’ve felt stupid since I did it.”

“Is this about-”

“No, it’s not about the drugs,” he said, cutting her off. “They were illegal and you’re right, you had to tell your father no matter how much I hate it. This is about you. I miss you. I want to be with you when you finish this off.”

Betty peered up at him. Fae could lie. But she wanted to believe him. She wanted to so badly. She touched his cheek and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment before finding hers again. 

“Okay,” she said, hoping that this leap was the right thing. “We can try again.” 

He didn’t need to hear anything else. He crushed their lips together, laughing when she gasped into his mouth. Her hips were still swaying to the beat and he found himself spinning them as they kissed, her hands gripping his hair. When Veronica cleared her throat, they pulled back. Archie tossed Jughead his keys. 

“Go home,” he said with a grin.

Betty pulled Jughead’s shirt and nodded. “Yeah, let’s do that,” she said.

Who was Jughead to disagree? 

 

BETTY was beautiful in her clothes but out of them Jughead could hardly breathe. She was perfect. From her waist to her breasts to the spot on her back where it curved into her ass. She was utterly perfect. Jughead wanted to touch every inch of her. Her tattoos writhed as she climbed atop him, his boxers the only thing still between them. Rocking her hips, she smiled down at him.

“You ever been with a demon?” she purred. 

“No,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Good,” she replied. She slid off his lap and he nearly complained until she was tugging on his underwear. She smiled at him as her hands encircled his cock and he groaned at the warmth of her hand. “Hold on to something,” she teased.

At the first touch of her mouth, he moaned. When she slid his entire cock into her mouth he clenched his fingers in her hair and when she swallowed around him, he couldn't help but thrust. She let him, relaxing her jaw and letting him use her mouth. He bucked and swore, her submissive position so at odds with her personality. When he was close, she gently closed her mouth and sucked, her teeth brushing his sensitive skin. He cried out, groaning when she stopped.

“Not yet,” she said, her voice husky. He yanked her to him for a kiss. She laughed into it, kissing him back with enthusiasm and shoving him back onto the bed. 

“Condom?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Demons can decide when to have children. It won’t be a problem,” she said.

He nodded, stars in his eyes. “Do you want me to-”

“Not notw,” she cut him off. “I want to ride you.” 

He didn’t think it could get any better than that so he closed his mouth and watched her climb on top of him. She adjusted herself and aligned his cock with her opening, sighing as she teased herself with it. Her wetness was hot and when she finally began to slide down, he groaned again at how warm she was.

“It’s hot,” he panted.

“Demons run warm,” she said. Then she began to move.

Jughead wasn’t very experienced but it was clear Betty was. Teen years for demons were from 100 on to 180 or so and Betty had clearly been practicing. She rolled her hips and pressed her breasts against his mouth and chest, speeding up and slowing down to keep them both going. When she finally began to whimper in a high pitched tone and her fingers clenched a little too tightly against his shoulders, he took charge. He thrust into her quickly and roughly, loving the cries she gave off. She came seconds before he did, her body shuddering and clenching around him. He held her on his chest as he gave his final thrusts and laughed breathlessly when they finished.

“Well that was…” he trailed off.

“Not what I expected from a Fae,” she added, giggling.

He kissed her forehead. “Good,” he said. She smiled and yawned. 

“I should get back. Alice will be pissed,” she said.

Jughead sighed but nodded. He watched her get up and collect her clothing. He pulled her back down into bed with him at the last second, kissing her soundly before letting her go.

“No regrets in the morning?” she asked.

He shook his head.

“Good,” she said. “Goodnight, Juggie.”

“Goodnight, Betty,” he replied warmly. He watched her go, thinking tomorrow could only be better. 

 

BETTY sat in the middle of the cursed ground, her palms flat on the ground and water seeping into her pants. She ignored it. She was pulling the curse into herself, her blood stones glowing with the strength it took. Only royal demons could even attempt such a thing and many would need help. Betty didn’t. She sucked in the evil, scrunching her face at the dirty feel of it. It was a strong mixed blood and she knew that with the feeling she could track them down. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and continued until the ground was clean. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Jughead and Toni who were watching from outside the circle. Toni’s eyes were wide and Jughead just looked impressed. She smiled.

“I can find who cursed it but more importantly…” she hummed and wiggled her fingers before feeling for the blood spilled, now free of demon energy. She dug deep, feeling for guilt or pain or even hatred. What she found shocked her. 

Desperation. Fear. Suffering. But most overwhelming was love. The person who had killed Jason had done it for love. Not love for a single person but love for a whole people. There was devotion in that blood. A sense of nothing left to lose. Betty dug deeper, smoke rolling from her body as she did. Toni pulled Jughead back a step.

“Are you sure you want to know, Jug?” Toni asked nervously, suddenly scared that the information they were seeking would ruin them. 

“I need to know,” Jughead said firmly. “We need to finish this.”

As he spoke, Betty found the energy. She knew it. She’d touched it before. She recoiled from it, not wanting it to be true. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at them, pain in her eyes.

“Well?” Jughead asked, hands in his pockets as he rocked on his heels. 

“Juggie…” Betty trailed off, shaking her head slightly. Toni knew. Her head drooped. 

“What?” Jughead said more sharply.

Betty scrambled to her feet. “Jughead…”

“No, Betty. Just say it. Who is it?” he demanded.

“I’m so sorry, Jug,” she said. 

“Say. It,” he said through clenched teeth.

“It was your dad, Jug. Your dad killed Jason.” 

 

OUTSIDE the woods, Penny and the Ghoulies waited. They were armed with the plant that had hurt Betty before and thanks to their retrieval of the demon blocking drugs, the Fae in Riverdale were susceptible to them now. Penny grinned widely.

“Have fun, boys,” she said.

The Ghoulies set off into the woods. Penny stayed behind. She wanted to watch the show. 

 

BETTY wasn’t paying attention to the energies approaching them. She was far too concerned with Jughead. He had tears in his eyes as he bent, his hands on his knees.

“Are you sure?” he croaked.

She nodded. “I am. I’m so sorry.” 

“Why?” he gasped.

“I don’t know. It felt like...he thought it was his last option. He loves Riverdale. I could feel that. So much. But he was scared and desperate. We’ll talk to him. I won’t...I won’t hand him to my father right away. I promise,” she said.

Jughead looked up. “You won’t?”

Betty shook her head. “I don’t want him to kill your dad, Jug. Not until we know why. What threat he thought he saw.” 

“It had to be bad to do this,” Jughead said, straightening shakily. Toni took his arm and he smiled at her seconds before a bullet tore through her side. She screamed and fell, giving Jughead only a second to spin. He saw the Ghoulies running at him, their demon energies strong. One, the front runner with long fangs and red eyes, went for Betty but more of them circled Jughead and Toni. Toni was sobbing, curled in on her wound. He bent down, crying out when a small dart shot into his shoulder.

“Goodnight, prince,” one of the demons chuckled. Jughead’s head began to swim. He heard Betty swearing and calling his name as he slumped to the ground. The last thought he had was that his father had doomed them all. 

  
  



End file.
